La Leyenda de la Sangrepura y el Uchiha
by Maya U.H
Summary: En la era de los guerreros,hechizeras y reyes,existia un clan llamado Senju que poseia la famosa Sangre-pura, con ella podias hacer todo.Todo comenzo con el nacimiento de Sakura,la muerte del famoso clan Uchiha y con el sobreviviente de la masacre Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Chicos!

Aquí mi nuevo fanfic : La leyenda de los sangre-pura y Uchiha… Como sabran los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen si no al gran Kishimoto, que nos hace sufrir no poniendo parejas como sasusaku o naruhina

Pero bueno lean, espero y les guste

Hace mucho tiempo, en el tiempo de los guerreros, hechizeras y el reyes, existía un poderosa clan llamado Senju, ellos eran conocidos por tener la Sangre-pura , con ella podras hacer lo que quisieras desde hacer los mas prohibidos hechizos hasta traer a alguien de la muerte, pero…no todo clan poseía esa maravilosa sangre solo la rama principal tenia ese ''don'' y se podían identificar por un rasgo físico.

Pero ese clan se fue extinguiendo, todo el mundo deseaba ese poder pero no todos eras tan valientes para enfrentar al poderoso clan, solo uno que fue el causante de que este se redujiera a solo 2 personas: Kakashi Senju y Tsunade Senju ambos lideres de la rama principal, ambos los únicos sobrevivientes.

El clan enemigo era llamado Oscuro, liderado por Orochimaru, el angel de la Muerte conocido por hacer experimentos con sus prisioneros y por matarlos a sangre fría y su fiel esposa Karina Hechizera ambos compartían esa obsecion por matar y conseguir la sangre-pura. Karin era su hija en honor a su madre fue llamada asi, hija de los lideres oscuros.

Lo que este clan no sabia era que Tsunade Senju había dado a luz a una hermosa niña de ojos color jade y cabello rosado, decidieron llamarla Sakura habían dejado su legado en ella pues como Kakashi también era un hechizero pudo ver que en el futuro de ella no aparecia ninguno.

Pero tan solo con 1 año de vida presencio la muerte de su querida madre, la cual había sido cruelmente torturada, asesinada y vaciada. La líder Oscura Karina había sido y después de vaciar hasta la ultima gota de sangre en el cuerpo de Tsunade, se bebio todo dándole mas poder, metiéndosele ala cabeza la idea de poseer los cinco reinos.

Kakashi sufrio pero decidio tomar su venganza engañando a Karina haciéndole creer que ya no le quedaba nada en la vida si su amor no estaba en ella y que le entregaría a su hija, Karina aprovecho esto y decideron verse en la cueva calavera.

Pero al llegar al lugar indicado, se dio cuenta que era una trampa , la atrapo y la amarro en la hogera, Orochimaru se dio cuenta de la falta de su mujer y encontro la carta que le había enviado Kakashi a ella partio a ese lugar llevándose a su hija consigo.

Llegando el y su hija de apenas 3 años vieron la muerte de su querida madre y esposa, miraban el dolor en sus ojos y sentían el dolor en los gritos que daba, que se escuchaban en todas partes.

Orochimaru juro vengarze tomo las cenizas de su mujer y las deposito en su mascar, la cual había sido diseñada por su difunta y gracias a esa mascara podría traerla ala vida, pero solamente le faltaba una cosa mas, y eso era la sangre-pura.

Kakashi ya se encontraba lejos de ahí, el sabia que no podía regresar a su lugar de origen, donde los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un gran clan estaban ahí, Konoha…

Se dirigio a el reino de la arena donde se convirtió en un predicador del Templo Suna, también ocultando a su hija como una monja… llevando una vida casi normal ahora llamada Sakura Haruno.

En el Reino del Fuego se encontraba el clan mas poderoso de ahí… El Uchiha, ellos eran considerados unos guerreros los mas fuertes, pero no iban detrás de la sangre-pura , no la necesitaban… Orochimaru necesitaba su ayuda para buscar ala primogénita Senju pero… ellos se negaron, asi que orochimaro rego por todas parte sangre de ese clan, de la rama principal quedaba nada mas La líder Mikoto conocida por su belleza, cabellos y ojos color noche, piel color nieve, su primer hijo Itachi , igual a su padre Fugaku…pero el había sido asesinado por el Angel de la muerte el mismo dia que nacio su segundo hijo Sasuke , el literalmente había nacido en campo de batalla.

Se podía observar a un pelinegro correr entre la sangre, llegando a una casa enorme…

¡Madre! ¡Madre! –gritaba desesperado itachi- ¿!donde estas? ¿!Sasuke!

¿Hijo que ocurre?-dijo mikoto preocupada por el estado de su hijo, pero la sorpresa llego cuando vio la espada de este llena de sangre, dirigiendo la mirada a los ojos de su primer hijo,-

LLevate a Sasuke y huyan de aquí, escóndanse en la Cascada Mizo , ire para alla cuando acabe esto ¡corre!

Mikoto no lo pensó ni dos segundos fue en busca de Sasuke que apenas tenia 5 añitos, cuando lo encontro se fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia donde le había indicado su hijo cuando llego, se escondieron detrás de la cascada…

Sasuke, mi amor por favor no hagas ruido ¿ si? Vamos a estar bien –Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo, como si fuera la ultima vez-

Mami, ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Dónde esta itachi?...Ma-mami ¿porque lloras? –Dijo el pequeño cuando miro caer de los ojos negros de su madre lagrimas de miedo y tristeza

Pero en eso se oye un ruido, de una rama quebrandose y Mikoto abraza mas fuerte.. y mira el reflego de una persona armada atraves de la cascada, cuando la atraviesa de repente, y mikoto abre los ojos de sorpresa…

Mira nada mas, la Dulce y hermosa mikoto…-Dijo este relamiéndose los labios- indefensa… tratando de proteger a lo único que le queda…

Sasuke no podía ver a la persona que hablaba porque su madre le tapaba la vista con el abrazo, pero si podía oir lo que decía el y sentir el miedo de su madre…

¡Déjanos en paz! Maldito… itachi te mata..-pero fue callada por el-

Itachi…hmp… itachi –Suelta una risa llena de maldad- Tu querido itachi esta muerto, querida mikoto, no te podrá ''salvar'' hahaha que pena.. –Dijo esto agarrando a mikoto por el cuello y lanzándola hasta el otro lado de donde se encontraban..

Mikoto se retorcia del dolor que le causaba el golpe que se había dado, mientras le resbalaba un hilo de sangre por la boca, Sasuke observo todo lo que le estaban haciendo a su madre… escondido… con miedo…

Orochimaru la golpeaba tan fuerte que tenia los puños llenos de sangre, dejándola casi moribunda le dijo …

Que lastima que no puedas ver como mato a tu bebe –Dijo mientras mikoto lloraba, para después ser besada salvajemente por orochimaru, mikoto le mordio la lengua provocando que le saliera sangre…

Orochimaru se separo bruscamente de ella, escupiendo la sangre…

Eres una…-Para después golpearla de nuevo en la cara, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con una roca que estaba ahí, el se acerco a ella la patio, pero no mostro dolor, ni siquiera se quejo… había muerto…

Mientras en la otra esquina se encontraba el pequeño Sasuke llorando por su madre, observando lo que ese hombre le hacia, rogando por que itachi ,su padre o cualquiera que pasara por ahí la ayudara pero el mundo se le vino abajo cuando vio que su madre ya no se quejaba del dolor, cuando su mama ya no se movia, cuando el hombre se acerco a el, cuando el sabia que le tocaba….

El cerro sus ojitos, no sabia que esperar, no sabia que le iba hacer pero el sabia que tenia…_ miedo…_

Ahora sigues tu mocoso…pero no te preocupes, tu muerte será rápida… Tienes mucha suerte…-Dijo para levantar la espada que llevaba con el-

Sasuke espero, pero… nada… no paso nada, lo único que escucho fue un grito que no era de el…cuando se decidio a abrir los ojos vio a su hermano itachi lleno de sangre, sucio, con cortadas peliando con el hombre que le había amenazado, pero no alcanzo ni siquiera a sonreir por saber que no estaba solo ya que vio cuando la espada atravesaba el pecho de su hermano cayendo al piso

Tsk… Sabes, t-te dejare v-vivir en la s-soledad, espero que s-sufraz –dijo , después se fue, pero sasuke no se salio de su escondite hasta que suvo 100% seguro de que no había nadie…

Cuando se asomo vio a su hermano quejándose… salio corriendo hasta llegar a su lado

¡Itachi! ¡Oni-chan! Mama no…- pero fue callado por su hermano-

S-sasuke… l-o s-siento… -Dijo derramando las ultimas lagrimas- y-yo y m-mama t-t-te…c-cuidaremos desde arggg… alla arriba… s-se bueno… v-ve a donde …ahh los Uzumaki e-ellos te cuidaran.. no olvides q-que te quere..-no termino de decir … se quedo callado-

¿O-oni-chan? Oni-chan despierta… no te duermas…-dijo el pequeño llorando-¡ No me dejes! ¡Quiero a mi mama! Snif… -Abrazo el cuerpo lleno de sangre y helado se su hermano y lloro todo lo que pudo, juro tomar venganza de la persona que mato a su familia- ¡!Ahhhhhh!

Se que esta muy corto, cometen y díganme si mi historia es un asco, o quieren que la continue… si es asi los capitulos serán mas laaaargooos :D

Jejeje bueno si desean Hasta la Proxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Chicos!

Gracias al review subi este capitulo… como saben y todo mundo se los dice lo personajes de Naruto no son mios si no del kami-sama Kishimoto que nos hace sufrir con los relleno T.T, pero buen aquí la conti…

El pequeño Sasuke no se movió, no tenía motivos, no tenía fuerza miraba el cuerpo de itachi y el cuerpo de su madre… frio, solo… asi se sentía el cuerpo de su madre y hermano…._ Sin vida_

_Sasuke…Sasuke… Despierta-Le decía una voz-_

De repente se levanta asustado y lleno de sudor, con la respiración agitada, pero cuando ve a su mejor amigo se da cuenta que solamente había sido un sueño…

Otra vez ese sueño Teme –Dijo su amigo- Crei que ya no tenias esa pesadilla desde que cumplimos 16…

Hmp… lo se esto es nuevo –Se levanta y se dirige hacia la proa, ya que estaban en un barco, buscando al maldito que mato a su familia, pero el no sabia nada de el, asi que iba a ir a el lugar donde todo mundo podía conseguir información-

¡Llegamos! !Señor! –Dijo uno de sus hombres-

Jajaja me di cuenta, Vamos Sasuke-Dijo mientras bajaban del barco- Ah! ¿Es bueno estar en tierra no?

Como digas, hay que irnos… Shikamaru…-Dijo Sasuke-

Ya lo se aquí los espero..-dijo este-

Sasuke y Naruto se fueron caminando hasta entrar en un bar, a buscar información y a divertirse un rato, claro esta… Cuando entraron vieron que estaba lleno de mujeres casi desnudas bailando sensualmente a lado de los ladrones y guerreros, para ellos esto era común no era la primera vez que entraban en uno de estos, asi que rápidamente se integraron…

Despues de una hora ya habían tomado, pero no habían encontrado información del tipo que buscaban y eso a Sasuke lo hizo enojar… estaba desesperado.

Pero ve cuando empiezan a llegar guardias con marcas de serpiente en la armadura que llevaban en su pecho y ve a un tipo tratando de esconderse, asi que se para y se sienta en la mesa enfrente del tipo…

¿Porque te buscan? –Dijo para agarrar su mano como si estuvieran jugando vencidas-

No no no, si me delatas estarán gustosos de meternos a prisión a los dos –Dijo miedoso-

Hmp…-se le dibujo una sonrisa de lado- Quizas eso quiera… ¿Te encargas del que esta en el medio?

¿Qué?...-pero cayo cuando vio a alguien enfrente de el-

¡Hey Tu!-Grito el guardia, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro- Ya te….-pero lo interrumpieron-

Yo me encargo de este –Dijo para después golpear en la cara al guardia-

Se dio vuelta, lo agarro por el brazo y lo avento hacia una mesa provocando que esta se rompiera en mil pedazos, y al que estaba a punto de golpearlo le dio una patada en el abdomen y lo saco volando hacia el otro lado del bar, mientras que al tipo ya lo habían atrapado… Todos se reian a carcajadas por como había burlado a 5 guardias el solo, mientras que al tipo ya lo habían atrapado y trataba de liberarse… Sasuke se acerco al primero que vio…

Soy tu prisonero…-y cuando dijo esto puso las manos para que le pusieran la soga el guardia solo sonrio y hizo lo que le pidio-

Cuando se fueron de ahí se llevaron a varios no nada mas a ellos dos estuvieron caminando por horas

Soy suigetsu y al parecer estas muy tranquilo sabiendo que vas a morir-Dijo mientras lo jalaban bruscamente-

Hmp…yo no vengo a morir-Dijo decidido-

En otro lado algo lejos de ahí en el templo Suna se encontraban varias monjas alrededor de un hechicero… sentadas en circulo

Kakashi-sama ¿que ve en mi destino?-Dijo una ojijade- ¿felicidad? ¿Amor?...

Mmmm… veo a un hombre..-Dijo kakashi-¿Un caballero?-Dijo esta ves Sakura- No…un guerrero, el te llevara a tu lugar de origen… sus destinos están unidos por un lazo, desde que están pequeños- dijo- porfavor retírense –Despues de decir eso se levanto y se fue-

Todas se fueron excepto Sakura, ella queria saber quien era ese guerrero, de que manera influia el en su futuro.

Ella estaba sola, le habían dicho que la dejaron ahí cuando nacio, pero ella tenia unos sueños donde una persona, mujer… moria enfrente de ella y al verla siempre se llenaba de tristeza y se despertaba llorando, todos los días sentía que parte de su infancia había desaparecido, de su padre no sabia nada… lo mas cercano que tiene a un padre es kakashi, lo que ella no sabia era que el es su padre, le ocultaron la verdad para protegerla, pero solamente kakashi sabia que ella era una sangre-pura, ni siquiera ella… siempre fue conocida como Sakura Haruno.

Pero siempre se preguntaba como kakashi conocía tanto de ella, porque la protegia mas que a las otras y porque le daba entrenamientos…. Para poder defenderse si ella es una monja

Se encontraban ella y sus amigas danzando cuando…..

En otra parte

Se encontraba Sasuke sentado en una roca en medio de un monton de esclavos rogando por comida, con la mirada fija hacia adelante mirando al guardia comer… no había dicho ni una palabra hasta….

¿Donde esta el capitán? –Dijo con su voz ronca-

Hmp el inhumano hablo por fin…-Se escucha un grito de dolor proveniente de la habitación de a lado, donde se encontraba suigetsu siendo torturado- jaja el esta algo ocupado –lanzo un pedazo de pollo al piso y todos los esclavos se lanzaron hacia el excepto Sasuke-

El guardia ve que sasuke no se mueve entonces le muestra un pollo completo…

¿Lo quieres?-Dijo tambaleándolo de un lado a otro, sasuke solo sonrio de lado y se paro con la mirada en los ojos del guardia y cada vez se iba hacercando mas y mas… los demás se alarmaron

¡Hey! –Pero sasuke ya lo había callado con un golpe en la cara, con las cadenas que tenia alrederor de sus muñecas ahorcaba al guardia y a los demás los pateaba o usaba al mismo hombre para golpear a otro…

Te lo repetiré una vez mas…-y apretó mas las cadenas- ¿Dónde esta el capitán en turno?

El guardia trataba en vano de quitarse las cadenas de alrededor de su cuello, se estaba asfixiando…

E-el..gggh.. esta detrás de e-esa p-puerta….pero, pero solo me abre a m-mi…-Dijo mientras se movia contal de quitarse esas cadenas-

Asi que solo te abre a ti…. Bueno.. –Dijo Sasuke y en su vos y ojos se podía notar furia y ansiedad-

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba suigetsu, incado mientras con dos tablas de madera le aplastaban cada vez mas las manos, con fines de rompérselas…

Ahhhh!-Gritaba con dolor suigetsu- Jajajajaja, ¿No me dijas que te duele?-apreto mas fuerte cuando termino de decir eso y otro grito de dolor salio de la boca de el-

Pero en eso se oye que alguien golpea la puerta…_ ¡Capitan abra rápido! _ El capitán le hizo una seña con la mirada al guardia que estaba a lado de la puerta para que abriera, abrió la ventanilla para asegurarse de que era el y como vio su cara abrió la puerta….pero se le abrieron los ojos cuando vio que no era el guardia el que había llamado la puerta, solamente era su cabeza… no le dio tiempo de reaccionar de lo impactado que estaba, que Sasuke lo golpeo con la cabeza y después la lanzo a la otra esquina, el capitán apenas volteaba cuando vio a Sasuke venir con el cuerpo del otro guardia, lo golpeo mandándolo a la pared y el cuerpo lo lanzo hacia las tablas provocando que se rompieran y liberaran a suigetsu….En cuanto estuvo libre se paro en la otra esquina, estaba en estado de shock…

¿Quién eres tu?-Grito el capitán- Soy el que te dejo la cara asi de bonita-Para después enseñarle la marca de los Uchihas- U-uchiha… -Sasuke lo inco tal y como tenían a suigetsu, amarrando sus manos.

¿Quien es el Angel de la Muerte? –Suigetsu le había contado a sasuke sobre ese tipo y que el fue quien había terminado con el clan uchiha, pero el necesitaba mas información-

N-no lo se….-Dijo el guardia y Sasuke lo golpeo- ¡Es mentira golpéalo por mi! –Sasuke lo ignoro, mientras que el guardia lo miraba con enojo- Contesta –el guardia ni se imuto, Sasuke estaba perdiendo lo paciencia, asi que fue por un hacha y le corto uno de los dedos- Ahh! –Grito el guardia- ¿Ahora si me vas a decir? ¿ o tengo que dejarte sin dedos?...

El miedo se miraba en los ojos del guardia, sudaba frio, la sorpresa en los de suigetsu y la desesperación y enojo en los de Sasuke…

O-orochimaru… e-es…-pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke- ¿Dónde esta? –Dijo con la voz ronca- S-solamente te l-lo dire si juras no matarme….-Sasuke sonrio- Trato, ahora dime-

En este momento esta cruzando el Bosque Shokobutsu dirigiéndose hacia el Templo Suna…-Pero lo interrumpen- ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes? , ese es el lugar perfecto para una emboscada-Sasuke sonríe- No le debo mi lealtad a Orochimaru …

Dijo y fueron las únicas palabras decididas que se parecían oir- ¡Y-ya cumpli mi parte del trato ahora te toca a ti! –Grito con algo de duda el Capitan, Sasuke agarra la llave que cuelga del cuello del Capitan y se la mete a la boca para después llenarle la boca de Sake obligándolo a tragársela…

Lo agarra del cuello y lo saca a patadas de ahí para llevarlo donde se encontraban todos los esclavos trabajando y lo avienta al piso todos los esclavos voltean sorprendidos…

En el estómago de este Hombre se encuentra la llave a su libertad…-les lanza una daga- libérense ustedes mismos...-Pero lo interrumpen-

¡Hey! Me juraste que no me matarias –Dijo con miedo- Exacto yo no, ellos si –Sasuke sonríe lleno de malicia y se va de ahí, mietras que los esclavos empiezan a golpear al Capitan y a aventarle piedras, los pocos guaridas que estaban ahí se acercaron a amarrarlos pero también fueron derribados….

Sasuke agarro uno de los caballos pero antes de partir escucho cuando suigetsu le hablaba…

Oye…si que estas muy loco para querer ir al Bosque mas peligroso, se abrir puertas, cerraduras hasta la mas dificl la puedo abrir con mucha facilidad, asi que si una vez necesitas mi ayuda solo ve al mismo bar donde me encontraste y pregunta por… Chibaron…Suerte!

Sasuke solo asintió y se fue directo hacia el bosque, lo mas rápido que el caballo podía correr… lo que no sabia era que pronto se encontraría con el destino…

A unos cuantos kilómetros del Templo Suna se encontraba un pequeño ejercito de 500 hombres, liderados por dos personas, una de ellas era el Famoso Orochimaru que ya estaba algo viejo y con cicatrices en la cara y brazos y a lado de el se encontraba su hija joven , con una cabellera larga color roja y ojos del mismo color, se parecía mas a su madre ( en este fic Karin no usa lentes)…

Hija… ¿estas segura que podras identificar a la sangre-pura? –Dijo orochimaru mientras montaba en su caballo-

Estoy Segura padre, y si me mienten también lo sabre, la Sangre-pura esta cerca –Dijo Karin-¡ Rapido Inutiles! –grito levantando su espada y todos aceleraron su trote-

En el Templo Suna… se encontraban Sakura y sus amigas danzando cuando escuchan unos gritos aterradores, Kakashi que tocaba la canción se alarmo y se fijo por una de las ventanas, el miedo y la desesperación inundo a Kakashi, ahora estaba viejo y no tenia un ejercito para luchar, se había convertido en monje y podría perder a su hija…

¡Corran, Corran! Huyan al Templo Daichii –Kakashi dirigio a todas por el camino detrás del templo y agarro a Sakura del Brazo y se la llevo corriendo- Sakura tu ve a Konoha…-cuando salieron estaba un carruaje con cuatro caballos afuera, le indico a los monjes que la llevaran a Konoha y metio a Sakura dentro.

Pero k-kakashi-sama no me ire sin usted..-Pero el la interrumpio-¿ confias en mi? –Dijo para lo que Sakura asintió- con toda mi alma y vida -Kakashi sonrio- Entonces….-Le entrego una carta a Sakura- Busca a Shizune, dale la carta y ella te cuidara ve, ¡ rápido! –Sakura sin dudar se metio y Kakashi indico que partieran…

Adios Hija mia –Dijo kakashi con nostalgia, el sabia que ya nunca mas la volveria a ver, y en la carta que le dio explicaba quien era ella y que porfavor la cuidara, se quedo mirando el camino por donde se había ido la última persona que amaba pero no duro mucho ya que lo habian atrapado.

Se encontraba kakashi enfrente del Templo y atrás de el todas las monjas que había…

Aquí esta la ultima señor-Y avienta a la chica con las otras- Solamente se nos escapo una…

Valla, Valla miren a quien tenemos aquí… Kakashi Senju –Decia mientras caminaba acercándose a el, en vez de oírse murmullos se miraban caras de sorpresa, todos conocían a ese clan - No te olvidaras de mi hija verdad? –Dijo volteando a ver a su hija y karin haciendo una reverencia-

Como olvidarla orochimaru, igualita a su madre –Dijo acercándose a el-

Hmp…y… ¿tu hija, kakashi?-Kakashi sabia que venia por ella-¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué no me la presentas?...-Se fue acercando a las chicas- Hija…-pero lo interrumpe-

Ya se padre….-se acerca a una de ellas, karin tenia las uñas demasiado largas y afiladas asi que corto la mejilla de una y lamio su sangre, pero no era ella- Hmp…-se acerca a ella y le dice al oído- Hueles bien…pero tu no eres –y le encaja las uñas en su estomago- Haber tu…oh lindos ojos-le corta el mentón y vuelve a lamer la sangre, pero tampoco era ella, se le frunce el seño y le rasguña la cara- ¡Ninguna de estas es la Sangre-pura! –y mata a la chica-

Kakashi ¿donde esta?-Kakashi no dijo nada se quedo callado- oh… acaso quieres que mate a cada una de ellas…-pero lo interrumpen-

Ellas no tienen nada que ver, me converti en Sabio solo busco paz no quiero matar a nadie, soy pacifico-pero callo al ver que orochimaru se reia-

¡¿Pacifico tu? ¡Tu mataste a mi mujer una persona inocente! ¿Y te dices ser pacifico?-Dijo orochimaru enojado-

Pero eso a Kakashi lo había hecho enojar, como se atrevía a decir eso estaba más que enojado,… Tu ''!querida esposa inocente''… mato a mi mujer enfrente de mi hija de un año!, merecía ser quemada y permanecerá en el infierno, nunca se podrá levantar y menos tú! –

Orochimaru se enojó y estrello la cabeza de kakashi en el cemento, y desahogo un poco de su ira-Podria usar tu sangre pero quiero que sufra tu hija asi como la mia-Le dijo orochimaru al cuerpo sin vida de Kakashi- Encierren a todas ¡YA!... la Sangre-pura es la que escapo…!Kabuto! ve por ella…-Kabuto solo asintió y se llevo a tres guardias con el, y se fueron por el camino, donde había partido la Sangre-pura…

Se puede ver como un pelinegro cabalga sobre su caballo buscando alguna pista de orochimaru, pero lo único que alcanza a ver es un carruaje que iba a toda velocidad, y a algunos metros unos guardias que se le hacían conocidos persiguiéndolos , a Sasuke no le importaba quien fuera en el carruaje solo queria tomar…_ venganza_

Sasuke apresuro su paso, cuando llego saco su espada y empezó a pelear con uno pero como el era mas hábil lo derroto fácilmente, el segundo fue igual…Sakura esta asustada pero ella sabia pelear, y agradecia a los dioses que kakashi le enseñara, de pronto sintió un gran golpe… que casi volcó el carruaje. Sasuke ya iba por el tercero que fue el mas difícil, asi que opto por tirarlo del caballo y asi lo hizo, noto que no había nadie conduciendo el carruaje, asi que se subio arriba de el y empezó a clavarle la espada…Sakura se agacho y saco una navaja que tenia en la pierna, cuando porfin pudo quitar la mayor parte del techo quedo sorprendido… ambos….quedaron sorprendidos

¿!Quien eres tu! –Grito todavía andando en el techo- ¿!Donde esta orochimaru! –Volvio a gritar-

¿!Que se yo?-Dijo Tambien gritando- y ¡ ¿tu quien eres?

Pero después se dieron cuenta que el tercero que habían tumbado y los demás ya estaban de nuevo detrás de ellos, sasuke se apresuro a brincar del techo y sakura de alejarse de ahí… Sakura abrió la puerta y vio a uno de ellos y por susto lo patio provocando que se volviera a caer del caballo, aprovecho y brinco hacia alado para tomar las riendas, pero cuando voltio, vio que uno de los que peleaba con sasuke se dirigía hacia ella y sasuke también se dio cuenta asi que se alejo de ese para ayudarla pero….

Hola Chicos! Gracias por sus reviews! Les quiero pedir un favor… podrían decirme si continuo con mi fic de Amores Enrredosos o lo elimino…, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado Hasta el otro Cap! :D reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Chicos! Aquí otro capitulo nuevo, y como sabelos personajes de Naruto no son mios son del gran Kishimoto :D, pero bueno los dejo leer …

Pero después se dieron cuenta que el tercero que habían tumbado y los demás ya estaban de nuevo detrás de ellos, sasuke se apresuro a brincar del techo y sakura de alejarse de ahí… Sakura abrió la puerta y vio a uno de ellos y por susto lo patio provocando que se volviera a caer del caballo, aprovecho y brinco hacia alado para tomar las riendas, pero cuando voltio, vio que uno de los que peleaba con sasuke se dirigía hacia ella y sasuke también se dio cuenta asi que se alejo de ese para ayudarla pero se sorprendio al ver cuando Sakura brincaba a uno de los caballos y cortaba la cuerda que los ataba al carruaje, Sasuke termino con ese y se fue a ayudarle a Sakura, después cuando por fin acabaron con todos….

Hmp… bajate del caballo y subete al mio…-Dijo Sasuke, Sakura lo miro raro y con cierto enojo, pues eso parecía mas una orden que una peticion- Porque…-pero la interrumpio- ¡Subete Ahora!-Dijo con la voz un poco mas alta, Sakura se quedo mirándolo por un segundo como analizando lo que acababa de decir, pero aun asi se subio detrás de el y se fueron cabalgando-

¿A donde me llevas?-Dijo la ojijade- Hmp tendremos que pasar la noche en algún lugar no…-Despues de eso nadie dijo nada, el resto del camino fue en silencio… pero el silencio de una manera extraña no era incomodo-

Llegaron a un lugar lleno de arboles, Bajaron ahí y prendieron una fogata, pero aun asi la noche era fría, oscura, sola o al menos asi la sentía Sakura…, Se quedo dormida después de un rato, estaba cansada y Sasuke solo la observaba dormir, ella era diferente todas y no solo por su larga cabellera rosa, sus ojos color jade, su blanca piel y su buen cuerpo, no era la mujer mas bella del mundo… el había visto a mujeres mas bellas, ¿pero porque solamente ella le llamaba la atencion? ¿Por qué no la podía dejar de mirar?, se maldijo mentalmente por pensar en eso y mejor se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano y fue a cazar algo para comer, mientras Sakura dormia, cuando regreso vio que Sakura estaba despierta y amarrada con cara de enojo, pues se aseguro antes de irse de amarrarla bien a un árbol que esta ahí…

Sasuke le destapo la boca, y le hizo una pregunta que tenia duda…

¿Por qué te seguía Orochimaru? ¿Quién eres tu? –Dijo Sasuke sentándose enfrente de ella- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y no se quien es ese tal orochimaru ni porque me busca, yo solamente soy una simple monja sin valor alguno…

Hmp, estoy de acuerdo que no vales..-pero lo interrumpio- entonces déjame ir, no te siro de nada..-pero esta ves Sasuke la callo- No…, Orochimaru te busca y si te dejo conmigo, el vendrá directo hacia mi –Sakura lo miro enojada, pero ella había visto como mato a esos que la seguían, y no duraría mucho peleando con el-

¿De donde vienes?-Dijo Sasuke- del Templo Suna…-Dijo con voz baja- tuve que huir, porque fue atacado- Dijo con algo de nostalgia al recordar a su maestro- ¿por quien? –Dijo el pelinegro- No se… empezamos a escuchar gritos, y mi maestro me dijo que me fuera a Konoha, pero nunca supe quien fue…

Despues de eso los dos se quedaron callados, pero el silencio acabo cuando una pregunta su escucho proveniente de la pelirosa…

¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto curiosa, Sasuke pensaba ignorarla pero- el ignorarme no te va a funcionar, yo te dije el mio , ahora te toca a ti –Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- Hmp – la miro de reojo- Sasuke…- a Sakura se le formo otra duda- ¿nada mas?, ¿no tienes apellidos?–Sasuke noto que era muy terca- no todos los nombres son largos como el tuyo-Dijo-

Oye mi maestro dijo que un guerrero, aparecería en mi futuro y que un lazo nos unía desde pequeños, y apareciste tu… pero no creo que un lazo nos una, apenas si hablas…-Decia Sakura mientras lo seguía hacia el caballo- ¿A dónde vamos?, yo tengo que ir a Konoha asi que… –Pero sasuke se le había esfumado la paciencia- mira de aquí en adelante te quiero callada, no me importa si tienes que ir a Konoha, vendrás conmigo-La subio arriba del caballo y la volvió a amarrar-

Cabalgaron hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea, compraron algunas cosas y fueron hasta el puente, por donde llegan los barcos, durante todo el camino ninguno dijo nada, Sakura vio como se dirijian hacia un barco, que alparecer se llamaba sharingan …

¿Es tuyo?..-Dijo la ojijade-… Hmp –A Sakura se le resbalo una gotita-lo tomare como un si…

En otra parte… para ser mas específicos en el Templo Suna se encontraban, en una de las tantas habitaciones, Orochimaru y Karin tomando te cuando llega un guardia informando que Kabuto había regresado herido…

Tráiganlo frente a mi ahora…-Dijo sin imutarse, y cuando se lo pusieron de frente se sorprendio al ver como venía- ¿Dónde esta la Sangre-pura?, no me dijas que ella te hizo todo eso –Dijo Karin con burla- N-no mi l-lady…, en realidad un hombre, al parecer el mismo que escapo y libero a muchos esclavos, nos ataco llevándose consigo a la Sangre-pura, el es muy fuerte… fui el único que sobrevivio…-Orochimaru se quedo pensando, quien podría ser- ¿Cómo era?- dijo Karin- tenia el cabello negro como la noche y una mirada de odio, como de unos 25 años, -Dijo Kabuto- ¿nada mas? Eso no me sirve…-Dijo orochimaru enojado- Me decepcionas Kabuto, tendre que matar….-Kabuto se asusto- N-no espere... hay algo mas…-Orochimaru y Karin le prestaron atencion- tenia una marca en el hombro… de nacimiento –Orochimaru se sorprendio y dijo – la marca esa… ¿era como tres cuchillos curviados de la punta en circulo?…-Kabuto asintió, y orochimaru supo quien había sido- Sasuke Uchiha….

Volviendo con Sasuke y Sakura…

Cuando llegaron al barco se escucharon gritos como…_ ¡ llego el Capitan! ¡Bajen el puente! ¡ Teme! ,_A Sakura se le resbalo otra gotita al escuchar el ultimo grito, cuando bajaron el puente el subio junto con Sakura y en la entrada lo esperaba Shikamaru…

Valla parece que tu y el idiota se pusieron de acuerdo para traer mujeres-Dijo Shikamaru- Hmp… me debe una explicación,… ¿lo cuidaste?-Dijo Sasuke-

Si, pero es muy molesto, se la paso preguntando por ti desde que te fuiste, y se enojo porque no te despediste de el…-Sasuke sonrio y Sakura se sorprendio, cuando lo vio- ¿ Donde esta?..-Dijo el pelinegro- Mmmm pues en este momento lo mas seguro es que…-pero lo interrumpe un grito-¡ Tio Sasukee! –Sakura cuando voltea ve a un niño de como 5 años, con pelo negro igual que sasuke, solamente que tenia los ojos azules, corriendo en dirección hacia el, cuando llega lo abraza de las piernas- Tio Sasuke, ¿porque te fuiste?...hum? –Voltea a ver a Sakura, se despeja de el y se para enfrente de ella- Hola me llamo Daisuke, ¿ tu como te llamas? –Sakura se agacha a su altura- Hola Daisuke, soy Sakura – le dice con una sonrisa y el pequeño también le sonríe-

A si que Sakura-chan bienvenida al barco- se escucho una tercera voz y todos voltearon a ver quien era- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy el segundo al mando –A sasuke y shikamaru se le resbalaron unas gotitas mientras que Sakura y daisuke lo miraban- oye teme… necesito hablar contigo, sobre algo muy importante jeje –y los dos se dirigieron a su oficina shikamaru a su lugar de guardia y daisuke y Sakura se quedaron ahí- ¿Oye quieres que te muestre el barco? –Dijo muy feliz y ella solo asintió con una sonrisa- pero antes quiero presentarte a alguien mas, ¡Vamos! –el pequeño agarra su mano y se fueron a las habitaciones, donde estaban los dormitorios, abrieron una de las puertas y el niño grito…

¡Hinata-chan!... ¡mira quien trajo tio Sasuke! –Grito daisuke- D-daisuke-kun no deberías gritar… oh.. Hola mucho gusto, me llamo Hinata –Dijo la ojiperla- Hola, yo me llamo Sakura… -Dijo la pelirosa- las dejo platicando, yo ire a jugar…-Despues de eso se fue, Sakura y Hinata se quedaron platicando-

Y asi fue como llegue aquí, -Dijo Sakura, pues le había contado lo que paso los últimos 2 dias- ¿como llegaste aquí Hinata?-Dijo con curiosidad- Pues….

En el mismo barco pero en otra habitación se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke conversando…

Teme, cuando tu te fuiste con los guaridas yo me quede ahí y…

Flash Back…

_Estaba sentado en el mismo lugar, y estaba por irme, pues ya me había cansado de tomar, cuando escuche unos gritos de una mujer y cuando volteo… a un tipo y a una chica, el tipo la estaba obligando a algo pero no escuchaba bien, asi que me acerque y pude escuchar que…_

_¡Por favor déjeme ir! M-mi familia le dara todo lo que quiera porfavor –Dijo llorando la chica que tenia el cabello largo y negro, con unos ojos color perla muy hermosos-_

_Pero pareciera que el tipo no la escucho solo la jalaba hacia una habitación, muy bruscamente y la pelinegra cada vez lloraba mas y mas. Hasta que el muy infeliz empezó a golpearla y eso no lo soporte, llegue y lo golpee no se si fue porque estaba demasiado tomado, pero me dio demasiado coraje y la agarre de la mano y la traje aquí, me conto que la habían secuestrado y le dije que podía regresarla a su casa pero no sabia ni siquiera su nombre completo, lo había olvidado y solo se acordaba que la habían secuestrado y que su primer nombre era Hinata,_

_Fin Flash Back_

Lo siento mucho Hinata-Dijo Sakura- no era necesario decírmelo…-Pero la interrumpio- no te preocupes Sakura, además en cierta parte agradesco que alla olvidado a algunas cosas porque asi podre quedarme mas con Naruto-kun…-Sakura se sorprendio por la revelación que había hecho y Hinata seguía mirando hacia la nada, cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho- N-no no no espera, ¿dije eso en v-voz alta? –Sakura todavía en shock asintió- Asi que te gusta el segundo al mando eh, pero ¿no lo acabas de conocer?-Dijo Sakura- S-s-si pero el fue muy bueno conmigo y… y-yo… Sakura y si mejor ¿te doy nueva ropa? Esa esta muy sucia…-Dijo mirándola- ¿hum? Bueno…

En otro lado, con Sasuke y Naruto…

Asi que decidi dejarla con nosotros teme…-Sasuke no se opuso pues sabia que aunque lo hiciera Naruto iba estar insistiendo hasta que dijiera que si- y… ¿ de donde sacaste a Sakura-chan? ¿No ibas a ir solamente por información? –Dijo Naruto interrogándolo- Si pero cuando escape estaba pasando el Bosque Shokobutsu y vi que los guardias de orochimaru la seguían, asi que si el la quiere vendrá directo hacia mi…-Dijo serio-

Orochimaru fue el que…-pero lo interrumpio- Si…-Naruto se quedo pensando…- había odio algo sobre el, le dicen Angel de la Muerte ¿no? –Sasuke asintió- pues dicen que el Angel de la Muerte esta buscando la Sangre-pura, para asi revivir a su esposa…-Sasuke lo miro confuso- ¿Sangre-pura? –Naruto se le quedo mirando- ¿!No has sabes quienes son? Dicen que era el clan mas poderoso, que poseía la Sangre-pura, con ella podrias hacer lo que quisieras, pero solo la rama principal la tenia, y orochimaru queria esa sangre y acabo con casi todo el clan, quedando solamente los lideres Kakashi Senju y Tsunade Senju, pero que Tsunade fue asesinada por la esposa de orochimaru y kakashi tomo venganza, quemando viva a la esposa enfrente de orochimaru y de su hija…-pero lo interrumpe Sasuke- ¿ Orochimaru tiene una hija? –Y Naruto le responde- si y también kakashi, pero de Kakashi y de su hija no se saben nada, después de asesinar a la esposa de orochimaru escaparon y nadie supo jamas sobre ellos…-Y Sasuke volvió a preguntar- y ¿tu como sabes todo eso, Dobe? –Y Naruto respondio- Mi madre me lo conto semanas antes de morir….

¿Hace cuanto fue eso? –Naruto se puso a pensar- Pues… yo creo que la hija de kakashi a de tener como unos 21 años –Dijo- Hmp, entonces quedan dos sangre-pura, no crees que…-pero Naruto lo interrumpio- Quien sabe, puede ser o no –Dijo- por algo la estaba persiguiendo, pero ella dijo que se llamaba Haruno, no Senju…-pero Naruto dijo- quizás es muy lista e invento ese nombre –Sasuke de quedo pensando- oh… quizás ella no sepa que es una Sangre-pura…- se quedaron pensando cuando…- y… ¿si le preguntamos? –pero un ruido de una puerta asotandose los interrumpio-¡! Tio Sasukee! –el pequeño se aferro a el- Hmp, Hola Daisuke –dijo el pelinegro- Oye Daisuke, ¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan? –Pregunto Naruto- La lleve con Hinata-chan… ¿Por qué?-pregunto el pequeño- ¿Podrias llamarle y pedirle que venga?-Dijo esta ves Sasuke-¡Claro! –Daisuke salio corriendo en busca de Sakura-

En el momento que se fue entro Shikamaru, Oye Sasuke… creo que deberíamos zarpar ya –Naruto y Sasuke lo miraron con duda- ¿Por qué?- dijo Naruo- pues ¿no supieron lo que paso en el Templo Suna?-Naruto iba a decir que no pero Sasuke respondio primero- No… ¿Qué sucedio?- Shikamaru entro y se le olvido cerrar la puerta-

Pues dicen que un tal Angel de la Muerte estuvo ahí buscando a los Senju, y que mato a un monje… -Naruto y Sasuke estaban confundidos- ¿y eso que? –Dijo Naruto- Pues antes de matarlo Orochimaru lo llamo Kakashi Senju, y también rumoran que solo una de las monjas escapo y que ella es la hija del Gran Kakashi Senju, pero que orochimaru no sabe como es, ni siquiera su nombre…-pero lo interrupen-

¿!QUE? –Se escucha como la puerta es asotada y todos los presentes en la habitación se sorprenden al ver quien es-

Hasta aquí el capitulo de Hoy chicos!, lo siento si esta muy corto es que no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo, Ojala los alla dejado picados xD … si quieren que mañana mismo suba el siguiente cap, contéstenme esta preguntita… ¿Cómo se llama la canción de opening de Elfen Lied? Y porfavor dejen reviews! Hasta el otro cap! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Chicos! Aquí como les prometí el siguiente cap., gracias por sus reviews y como siempre los personajes de Naruto no son míos si no del sensei Kishimoto, que es experto en hacer rellenos 7.7… pero bueno los dejo leer…

¿!QUE? –Se escucha como la puerta es azotada y todos los presentes en la habitación se sorprenden al ver quien es- K-kakashi…, n-no es cierto, es mentira… –Sakura sale corriendo hasta la proa y se sienta abrazándose las piernas, y empieza a llorar, ¿Por qué lo asesinaron?, el solo era un monje, el…era lo más cercano a una familia, Sakura escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar…

En la oficina…

Todos estaban callados, fue demasiado extraño como reacciono Sakura por lo que dijo Shikamaru y eso solo era otro punto a favor sobre la teoría de que Sakura era la hija de Kakashi Senju, el Sangre-pura, ella sería la única sobreviviente, como el….

Hmp…-Sasuke se paró y salió de la habitación a buscar a Sakura, no tardo mucho en encontrarla pues se escuchaban gimoteos y los siguió hasta encontrarse con ella, y el verla en ese estado le provoco algo de tristeza… se acercó a ella…

¿Él era algo de ti?- Dijo Sasuke- ¿eh? snif… e-él era lo m-más cercano a u-una familia…-Sasuke se dio cuenta que quizás ella no sabía- así que él no era tu padre…-Dijo Sasuke curioso- n-no… el me cuido cuando e-era pequeña, mis p-padres me abandonaron cuando tenía un a-año de haber nacido –Sasuke la miro y se acercó a ella, para levantarle el mentón y obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos- Hmp, estarás bien…-se quedó mirando los hermosos ojos jade que tenía, como hechizado y vio cuando de nuevo se le llenaron de lágrimas, y de repente lo abrazo para soltar nuevamente el llanto, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte, Sasuke se quedó inmóvil… eso no lo esperaba asi que, lentamente fue correspondiendo al abrazo, se quedaron asi por un buen rato hasta que Sakura dejo de llorar… se había quedado dormida, a Sasuke se le hizo corto el tiempo, el por una extraña razón la queria seguir abrazando…

La agarro bien en brazos y la llevo a la habitación de Daisuke pues ahí había dos camas una del pequeño y una desocupada, la recostó tapándola bien y salio de la habitación, pero se encontro con Naruto…

Je teme… ¿Te gusta verdad?, porque tu no eres asi de cariñoso…-Sasuke no dijo nada solo se quedo callado- y el que te quedes callado me lo confirma –Dijo el rubio- Ella quizás sea la única sobreviviente de su clan… igual que yo, se como se siente ese dolor de estar solo, sin las personas que mas amas –Dijo Sasuke-Vamos Sasuke, presiento que van a terminar juntos, enamorados…-Sasuke lo ignoro - Solo esta aquí para atraer a orochimaru…-pero lo interrumpe- Ella es muy bonita, si tu no quieres yo podría salir con ella –Dijo Naruto cuqueándolo y Sasuke solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido- Jaja ves ¡Te gusta! –Dijo el ojiazul- Sasuke no hay nada de malo en enamorarse –Dijo ya un poco mas serio, pero despues se escucho un grito- ¡Tio Sasuke!... ¿puede dormir Sakura conmigo?... es que ya no quiero dormir solito, m-me da miedo-Dijo Daisuke- Claro Daisuke, ella esta dormida en tu cuarto ahora, además ya es hora de dormir, ándale ve-Dijo Naruto- si tio Naruto, buenas noches –para después entrar a la habitación y dejar a esos dos solos, se quedaron un rato mirándose y como si hablaran con los ojos se fueron hacia la proa a ver el mar, pues ya habían zarpado …

Oye teme crees que daisuke… ¿ ya lo haya olvidado?-Dijo Naruto- No, quizás lo esta intentando pero no, aunque es un niño muy fuerte –Dijo Sasuke mirando el atardecer- Tienes razón, además solamente a pasado 1 año desde que lo trajimos…-Dijo Naruto, mirando como Sasuke observaba el sol ocultarse-Sakura dijo que kakashi era su maestro, que el era lo mas cercano a un padre… -Naruto se quedo pensando después de lo que le había dicho Sasuke- Mmm, quizás kakashi le oculto la verdad para salvarla ¿no crees?, pues dicen que kakashi no era cualquier monje si no uno que leía el futuro- Dijo el ojiazul- Esto es muy confuso, ¿Por qué quiere la sangre de Sakura si el mismo mato a Kakashi, y el también es un Sangre-pura? –Dijo Naruto-Hmp, Dobe… mejor ve a dormir –Sasuke se fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, tenia muchas dudas y en todas tenia el nombre de orochimaru, el mato a su clan, también el clan uzumaki y también el clan Senju, ¿Por qué?, Sasuke se pregunto eso hasta que quedo profundamente dormido-

_Escucho un grito, y se levanto de la cama, para ver que había sido, entro en la habitación de Daisuke y no estaba, fue a la de Naruto y tampoco, fue a todas las habitaciones que tenia el barco y no había nadie, hasta que escucho unos gritos de dolor y llanto, los siguió hasta la proa y su sorpresa y miedo aumento cuano vio a orochimaru golpeando a su madre enfrente de el, no se pudo mover… tenia unas ganas de matarlo de la peor manera, pero no se pudo mover…estaba inmóvil…y… ¿si eso le pasaba cuando tuviera enfrente al hombre que le hizo todo eso?, unas lagrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas…_

_Sasuke…Sasuke –Decia mikoto mientras la golpeaba orochimaru- ¡Sasuke!..._

Y abri los ojos, encontrándose con los de un chica pelirosa, que en ellos había preocupación, miro hacia la pequeña ventana en forma de circulo que había, todavía era de noche…

¿Sasuke estas bien?...-Dijo la ojijade- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo con la vista perdida el pelinegro- Mmm pues… me dio sed y no sabia donde encontrar agua, te escuche gritando… abri la puerta y trate de despertarte… ¿estas bien? –Dijo Sakura- Si, solo…-Pero Sakura lo volvió hacer,…lo abrazo- fue una pesadilla, vas a estar bien-Sasuke de nuevo se quedo inmóvil, no le correspondio el abrazo- Ve a dormir Sakura, todavía no amanece…-Dijo separándose de ella- esta bien, duerme bien –Le dedico una sonrisa y se para, pero cuando llego a la puerta algo le agarro la mano- Hum? ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –Sasuke la miro a los ojos por un rato y…- La c-cocina esta a lado de mi oficina –aparto la mirada y se volvió a acostar- Gracias, Buenas noches –Sakura se fue y cerro la puerta atrás de ella-…

Sasuke no sabia porque reaccionaba asi con Sakura, quizás Naruto tenia razón y se estaba enamorando, pero eso era ¡imposible, apenas si la conocía!

En la mañana, Sakura trato de levantarse pero no pudo y cuando abrió bien los ojos, vio un bulto frente de ella, lentamente levanto la sabana y miro a Daisuke dormido en su pecho… A Sakura se le formo una sonrisa cuando vio lo tierno que se miraba,

Daisuke…-Lo movio tantito, y el pequeño abrió los ojos- ¿Hum? –Bostezo mientras se tallaba el ojito- ¿Q-que pasa? –y Se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta como estaba- G-gomene Sakura es que, anoche tuve una pesadilla, y me dio miedo –A Sakura le dio aun mas ternura- jeje no te preocupes, ¿tienes hambre? –Dijo la ojijade, y a Daisuke se le iluminaron los ojos- ¡Si!, pero Tio chouji todavía no se levanta –Sakura se levanto de la cama, se arreglo el cabello y el vestido – Yo creo que entenderá si nos metemos a su cocina… ¡Vamos! –Dijo Sakura agarrando a daisuke de la mano- Mmm e-esta bien..

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Sakura busco el pan y daisuke el queso, pero Sakura sentía que algo mas faltaba…

Daisuke, a mi nunca me gusto comer puro pan y queso…-Dijo Sakura- a mi tampoco, pero tio Sasuke dice que me lo tengo que comer… yo siempre quise comerlo con jamon –Sakura solto una risita- Vamos a agarrale tantito jamon al tio chouji…-Dijo Sakura mientras agarraba dos trozitos de jamon y se los daba a Daisuke- ¡!ehhhh! ¿p-porque yo?, llévatelos tu, a mi me da miedo –Y se los da a Sakura- noo, mejor llévatelos tu..si? –Y le lanzo los dos pedacitos de jamon, pero en eso se oye que alguien abre la puerta, y rápidamente se esconden debajo de la mesa, y se tapan la boca…-

Se escucha que esa persona bosteza, y se dirige al lugar donde estaba el pan y el queso…

Mmmm, le falta algo… ¡Jamon! –Dice la persona y agarra un pedacito de jamon- Ya es…-pero se escucha que se vuelve a abrir la puerta, y rápidamente se esconde debajo de la mesa, Y se sorprenden a ver a Naruto con ellos, el rubio iba abrir la boca pero en ese instante, se la tapan…

Los tres observan los pies de alguien recorrer la cocina hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el jamon…

Mmm… ¡alguien tomo jamon! –A los tres se les pone los pelos de punta cuando dijo eso, esa persona se va acercando lentamente a la mesa, se agacha… y a los tres se les abren los ojos del miedo, y cuando alza el mantel…-

Sasuke ya se había levantado, pues desde que Sakura se fue de su habitación no pudo dormir, estaba viendo como se movían las olas cuando escucha…

_¡Ustedes se llevaron mi jamon!...!kyaaaa!...!t-tio Chouji!... ¡e-espera, puedo explicarlo!...!dénmelo!...!Ja ya me lo comi!...!pues are que lo saques!...!Kyaaaa!_...

A Sasuke se le hincha una venita y va directo hacia la cocina y cuando abre la puerta ve a Naruto siendo torturado por chouji, a Daisuke lleno de comida y Sakura con un mini cuchillo en la mano en una esquina, y todos paran cuando ven a Sasuke en la entrada con una venita de la frente hinchada…

¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Tio Sasuke! ¡Teme! ¡Jamon! –A todos los presentes se les cae una gotita de la cabeza estilo anime-¡Podemos explicarlo! –Gritan los tres- ¡Se comieron mi jam..-pero lo interrumpen- eso ya me quedo claro chouji…, no me sorprende de Naruto –naruto le manda una mirada asesina- pero de daisuke si…-y voltea a ver a daisuke con una mirada penetrante- etto…t-tio Sasuke…-pero lo interrumpen- Yo…-y los 4 voltean a ver a Sakura-es que me dio hambre y le pedi a Daisuke y a Naruto que me acompañaran a la cocina, ellos me dijieron que estaba mal pero no les hice caso…-Se dirige hacia chouji –Lo siento mucho Chouji, podrias perdonarnos… limpiaremos tu cocina… ¿Si? –Sakura le dedico una sonrisa radiante, y a chouji se le iluminaron los ojos- E-esta bien, los dejo… vendre luego para ver mi cocina…-chouji se fue muy feliz y Sasuke, Daisuke y Naruto estaban sorprendidos-

Hmp –Sasuke se retiro de ahí quedando nada mas ellos tres- Gracias Sakura/Sakura-chan! –Diguieron Naruto y Daisuke- jeje no hay de que chicos- Se pusieron a limpiar, Sakura se sentía comoda con ellos, quizás su querido Kakashi-sama este muerto pero siempre lo tendrá en su corazón, y como le dijo Sasuke ella estará bien-

Ya habían terminado de limpiar Naruto se fue a hablar con Hinata, ellos dos conversaban muy cómodamente, Sasuke miraba desde el otro lado a Sakura jugar con Daisuke, Sakura apenas llevaba un dia aquí y daisuke ya le había agarrado mucha confianza, igual que Naruto…

Sasuke, empezó a caminar directo hacia Sakura y Daisuke, que los dos se encontraban riendo muy a gusto..

Sakura, necesito hablar contigo-dijo el pelinegro- Amm, e-esta bien…Daisuke ve con Hinata y Naruto- El pequeño asintió y se fue corriendo-Sas..-pero la interrumpio- Aquí no… ven –Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a la oficina de el para hablar-

Sakura… ¿conoces el clan Senju?-Dijo Sasuke- N-no…-Dijo la ojijade- ¿Sabias que kakashi era un Senju? –Dijo – N-no..- Dijo Sakura confundida- ¿Sabes quienes son tus padres?-pregunto el pelinegro- no…-Sasuke empezó a perder la paciencia- ¿Sabes algo de tus orígenes, de tu infancia?-Sakura estaba mas que confundida…- No, no recuerdo nada de mi infancia…-Dijo Sakura-…Hmp- fue lo unico que dijo - ¿P-porque quieres saber todo eso?...-Sasuke no dijo nada- No lo se…

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron callados, no sabían que decirse… el silencio reinaba en la habitación… hasta que una pregunta salio al aire…

Sasuke… amm…Daisuke es…-Sasuke sabia para donde iba Sakura asi que…- No… el no es nada mio…- Volvio a reinar el silencio…- ¿Dónde están sus padres?-Dijo Sakura…- Muertos…-Sakura se sorpendio al oírlo decir eso- ¿Qué paso?...-Sasuke se quedo callado, y Sakura esperando su respuesta- Lo ayude… puedes irte…

Sakura salio de la habitación, con muchas dudas en su cabeza caminaba por el pequeño pasillo cuando escucho una voz que la llamaba…

¡Sakura-chan! –Sakura volteo y miro a Naruto- Sasuke te interrogo, ¿no es asi? –Sakura asintió- Algo asi… oye Naruto tengo una pregunta…-Naruto se le quedo mirando-Daisuke… ¿Qué paso?...-Naruto le hizo una seña a Sakura para que lo siguiera hasta la proa…- Pues veras….

Flash Back…

_Hace un año yo y el teme fuimos a una aldea, estábamos buscando cosas cuando Sasuke paro, yo voltee a ver lo que el miraba, me sorprendi mucho al ver una señora golpeando a un pequeño niño, aparte de gritos de llanto se disculpaba… la gente pasaba y no hacia nada, la señora ya hasta tenia los puños con sangre, de un momento para otro Sasuke aparto a la Señora, y se lo trajo en brazos, yo solamente lo segui… cuando llegamos al barco…_

_¿Por qué te golpeaba? –le pregunto- Snif..e-esque…-Daisuke volteo hacia abajo y nos dimos cuenta que había tenido un accidente- Hmp… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –al principio no dijo nada pero después yo me acerque- No te preocupes, con nosotros estarás bien… Al pasar los meses nos fue agarrando confianza hasta decirnos su nombre, pero es lo único que sabes de el…_

_Fin del Flash Back_…

Kami-sama…-Sakura estaba sorprendida, como alguien podía hacer eso- Sasuke…-pero la interrumpio- Sasuke a pasado por mucho, igual que Daisuke, por eso el pequeño lo quiere mucho…-Sakura se fuea buscar a Daisuke, tenia ganas de abrazarlo-

¿Daisuke?...-entro y vio al pequeño mirando un collar que tenia una foto- ¿Qué haces?...-Daisuke no se volteo, Sakura noto que estaba llorando, cuando se acerco mas a el y se agacho a su altura vio la foto- I-ino… ¿ella era tu mama? –Daisuke se abrazo fuerte hacia ella, y empezó a llorar- Ya..tranquilo… esta bien…

Ino Yamanaka era una amiga que conocio en el Templo, eramos muy buenas amigas cuando se entero que estaba embarazada se puso muy triste, yo la apoye…pero un dia desaparecio... 3 años después me entere que había muerto, y ahora veo porque esos ojos azules se me hacían tan familiares…

Daisuke, tu mami era la persona mas hermosa de todas, yo era su amiga…-Le dijo Sakura sobándole la cabecita- snif e-encerio?- Sakura asintió, desde el dia que le dijo su nombre empezó a sentir un cariño especial hacia el pequeño- S-sakura… p-podria decirte…..

Hasta aquí el capitulo, lo siento por no subirlo ayer D:, estos capítulos van a tratarse de como Sakura y Sasuke se van enamorando, si ustedes quieren darme ideas de como podría continuarlo, esta bien… por ejemplo dicen.. que quedaría mejor si esto pasara o aquello, claro que les dare el crédito xD, es que a veces se me va la imaginación D: … jaja este cap. Fue para saber la historia de daisuke, pero bueno Hasta la Proxima!...

¿Cuáles son los nombres de las 7 Rozen Maiden? `


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Chicos!

Perdonen el retraso con eso de las fiestas , también se acerca los exámenes y trabajos finales y mi imaginación estaba por el piso además de que no tenia ni tiempo para escribirlos pero bueno, ya saben que los personajes no son mios si no de Kishimoto que creo que también esta falto de imaginación porque hace puros rellenos pero bueno lean…

P-podria decirte… mama?- Sakura se quedo pasmada cuando escucho al pequeño preguntarle eso pero…- c-claro daisuke –le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro para después abrazarlo- gracias oka-san!

Asi paso el dia daisuke estaba pegado siempre hacia Sakura, y eso sorprendio a todos y mas a Sasuke, como era posible que con apenas días de conocerse ya se querían demasiado, Sasuke sentía algo especial hacia Sakura y ese sentimiento iba aumentando cada vez que la miraba sonreir, a Sasuke se le olvidaba todo… solo existían ellos dos… pareciera que Orochimaru solamente había sido una pesadilla y que su familia no había sido asesinada, también se le olvidaba el hecho de que Sakura solo estaba ahí para atraer a su pesadilla…

Ya había llegado la noche Sasuke no podía dormir asi que decidio ir a la proa a ver las olas moverse pero cuando iba llegando vio a alguien que al parecer también tuvo la misma idea que el, se acerco mas y pudo ver que era Sakura y la luz de la luna hacia que sus ojos brillaran tan hermoso se acerco mas hasta quedar alado de ella…

¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir verdad? –Sasuke no dijo nada, pero para Sakura eso fue como un si- Sasuke… ¿quien es el Angel de la Muerte?-Sasuke no se imuto, pero tampoco dijo nada- ¿Por qué mato a mi sensei kakashi?...-Sasuke solo cerro los ojos – Porque Kakashi era un Senju…-Sakura se quedo pensando- Senju…-dijo mas para si misma pero Sasuke la pudo escuchar- entonces… no entiendo que tiene que ver eso, mm tu me preguntaste si era una senju… ¿Por qué? – Sasuke se quedo callado- Hmp… te lo dire nada mas para que dejes de preguntarme cosas que tu ya deberías saber….- Sakura se sorprendio al escuchar eso-… cosas que ya debería saber…

Sasuke le conto lo que el sabia y que lo mas seguro era que Sakura fuera la hija de kakashi, pero no estaban seguros… Sakura con lo que escucho y con lo poco que sabia fue armando las cosas y concidio que quizás fuera su hija…

Pero no es conveniente que digas que eres la Sangre-pura… por lo que se de la leyenda, no solo orochimaru quiere esa sangre… y como ya no estas protegida será mas fácil…-le dijo Sasuke- será mejor que ya te vayas a dormir- Sakura no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que Sasuke le había contado la leyenda, solo camino en silencio hasta su habitación… pensando-

Sasuke se quedo un rato mas… pero pronto el sueño le llego y se fue a dormir…

En otra parte…

Se encontraba una pelirroja afilándose las uñas y viendo su cara se podía notar que algo le disgustaba…

Padre… ¿!porque no podemos ir por la Sangre-pura? –dijo gritando Karin- Cálmate hija… además no sabemos donde podrían estar, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con el mocoso Sasuke Uchiha –dijo recordando lo que paso hace 20 años..

Hmp –dijo karin- y tu eres el gran ''Angel de la Muerte''- sale karin muy enojada de la habitación-… es igual a su madre...-dijo orochimaru-

Regresando al barco Sharingan, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar que quizás no fuera solamente una simple monja, si no una de las personas mas buscadas., no se iba a mentir tenia miedo..

Mama...-dijo daisuke entrando a la habitación- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro- el tio Sasuke quiere hablar contigo…-daisuke se fue y Sakura se quedo mirando a un solo lugar, figo…

Tenia que admitirlo, sentía algo por Sasuke… aunque no hablaran mucho, ella se daba cuenta que la miraba y ella también lo hacia, aunque fuera como su ''prisionera'' se sentía protegida, ya no le quedaba nadie en la vida pero desde que lo conocio, personas fueron entrando para darle sentido, queria darle el amor de madre que daisuke se merece, queria ser la amiga que Hinata se merece, y queria estar alado de Sasuke para que no estuviera solo…

Se levanto y se dirigió donde estaba Sasuke, y lo mas seguro era que estuviera en la proa viendo las olas, desde que había llegado al barco se había dado cuenta que Sasuke pasaba mucho tiempo viéndolas, y no se había equivocado ahí estaba, observándolas, el viento hacia que se cabello se moviera de una manera que para Sakura se le hacia hermosa, se acerco a el….

¿de que querias hablarme?- Sasuke la miro de reojo- Mañana pararemos en un puerto para comprar provisiones, Hinata, daisuke y tu se quedaran en el barco –Sakura asintió- amm… ¿nada mas era eso? –Pregunto Sakura- hmp…-

Sakura y Sasuke empezaron a conversar, a Sakura le agradaba platicar con el y también a Sasuke, estuvieron un buen rato hablando y una que otra vez Sakura soltaba una pequeña risita, lo que ellos dos no se daban cuenta era que dos personitas los miraban desde lejos…

Creo que mami quiere a tío Sasuke, no lo crees ¿tío Naruto?- Naruto asintió – y también creo que el teme quiere a Sakura-chan, vámonos daisuke antes que nos miren- daisuke asintió pronunciando un pequeño ''_hai_'' para después irse-

Ya había anochecido, pero todavía estaban platicando hasta que…

Etto… sasuke… yo…-sakura empezó a tallarse el ojo y esa fue una clara señal de que ya tenia sueño- deberías ir a dormir Sa-ku-ra –Sakura se sonrojo por la manera en que la nombro- e-estabien… -Sakura le dio un ''_Buenas Noches''_ y se fue a dormir-

Sasuke se quedó ahí, como era posible que Sakura le hiciera sentir esas cosas nuevas, siempre había sido serio, frio… pero con Sakura era diferente, se sentía diferente… empezó a pensar que quizás se estaba _enamorando…._

A la mañana siguiente la mayoría de los hombres se fueron por provisiones, los demás se quedaron en el barco pero los que estaban en el barco se fueron a un bar a aprovechar el momento…

¡Hey kaze! Te quedaras a cuidar el barco del capitán y a las mujeres –Dijo uno de los hombres- Hmp …

Todos se fueron a los bares dejando a kaze cuidando el barco y a uno que otro hombre que se quedo dormido

Mientras todo esto ocurria…

Entonces dices que en el sharingan va la Hyuga…..-Dijo un tipo- si… y por lo que vi acaban de zarpar en el muelle, lo mas seguro sea que vengan por proviciones- Dijo otro- Jaja…. Entonces vamos..-Dijo para hacer una señal con las manos y que unos 20 hombres lo siguieran-

Estaba kaze mirando hacia la nada cuando le lanzan un hacha que le corta la pierna y cae al piso gritando del dolor, para después un hombre se acercara a el y le vuelve a encajar el hacha pero esta vez matándolo..

¡Búsquenla!-Grito, y los demás hombres subieron al barco corriendo con sus espadas o hachas en mano…

Adentro del barco, en una de las habitaciones estaba Sakura dormida junto a daisuke y en otra cama Hinata, cuando Sakura escucha ruidos y gritos muy fuertes, se levanta de golpe…

Daisuke… despierta –le susurra sarandeandolo- que pasa mami? –dijo daisuke despertando pero se escucharon los gritos y ruidos y daisuke se aferro a ella- Tranquilo… Hinata-chan…-Hinata despierta y también los escucha- Dios… tenemos que escondernos- Sakura asiente- Vamos daisuke escondete bajo la cama…-Daisuke solo asintió asustado y se escondio, Sakura volteo a ver a Hinata y Hinata hizo lo mismo que daisuke- Sakura-chan yo me esconderé debajo de la mia…-pero no termina porque los ruidos se escuchan mas fuerte, como advirtiendo que están cerca, Sakura se apresura y se esconde con daisuke-

Los ruidos de pisadas se escucharon hasta detenerse, cuando se abre la puerta y se ven las pisadas, Sakura le tapa la boca a daisuke, y ella trata de regular su respiración…

Mm huele a mujer….- camina poniéndose enfrente de la cama de Hinata y…- ahhhh!- grita Hinata, mientras es jalada de su cabello, obligándola a salir- mira nada mas aquí estas… jaja -dijo el tipo- ¡suélteme! –Dijo Hinata tratando de safarse- mm ¿porque hay dos camas eh?...- avienta a una esquina a hinata y se asoma debajo de la cama encontrándose con Sakura- mira…-dice mientras también jala del cabello a Sakura- ahhh! ¡Suelteme! –Grita Sakura – dos hermosas mujeres… eh?- dice una cuarta voz- Hay que llevarnos a la otra también Sasori….- dijo el tipo que tenia agarrada a Sakura- ya lo creo Deidara…-Se acerca a Hinata y la agarra del mentón- ¿creiste que podrias escapar?...-dice para después golpearla dejándola inconciente- ¡!Hinata!- grita Sakura, provocando que deidara y sasori voltearan a verla-

Y ¿Quién eres tu?...-dice mirando de pies a cabeza a Sakura- por el color de tu cabello y ojos podre venderte a muy buen precio… tráetela -Dice para después salir de la habitación-

Sakura después de esas palabras ve todo negro y alcanza a escuchar antes de quedar inconciente ¡_es hor de irnos!_

Daisuke que había estado debajo de la cama sin ser descubierto, espero un rato cuando deja de escuchar ruidos, sale del escondite y se va corriendo en busca de Sasuke…

En otra parte…

Estaba Sasuke con Naruto ayudando a llevar las cosas, Naruto no dejaba de hablar y sasuke solo lo escuchaba cuando salio una pregunta…

Hey teme… ¿Estas enamorado de Sakura-chan verdad? –dice Naruto algo serio, sasuke no dice nada, se queda callado como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta- Eres un dobe- dice Sasuke avanzando- Vamos Sasuke admitelo…- pero no termina de decirlo cuando escuchan- ¡Tio Sasuke! ¡Tio Naruto! –Los dos mencionados voltean y ven al pequeño daisuke correr hacia ellos- ¿Qué pasa Daisuke? –Dice Sasuke al ver que el pequeño estaba llorando- Unos señores se llevaron a mi mama y Hinata-chan… -Sasuke al oir eso el mundo se le vino encima, se sentía mal… desesperado…- ¿¡quienes fueron Daisuke! –Le grito Naruto-Solo se que se llaman…Sasori y el otro Deidara –Dijo el pequeño- Akatsuki…- dijo Naruto-

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo en dirección donde podrían estar esos malditos que se habían llevado a_ su_ Sakura…. Porque el había decido que era de el nada mas…

¡Teme espera!... daisuke busca a Shikamaru y quédate con el, avisales que paso –Dijo para después salir corriendo en dirección donde se había ido Sasuke-

Sasuke estaba desesperado, no queria perderla…. Empezó a sentir el mismo sentimiento que sintió hace 20 años…_ miedo_…

Con Sakura..

Sakura despertó y estaba en una habitación, acostada en una cama, rápidamente se reviso y descarto su miedo que tenia en ese instante… pero no todo…

¿Dónde estoy?..-se pregunto, sus ojos color jade empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas llenas de miedo, se abrazo a si misma cuando….-

La puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a un tipo pelirrojo, alto con cara de lujuria.. Sakura solo levanto la vista para ver quien era y después esconderla para evitar su mirada…

Cambiate… -Dijo, y apunto hacia unas ropas que estaban ahí- ¡rapido!-grito el pelirrojo-

Sakura no se movio tenia miedo, sasori se acerco a ella y la obligo a verlo, Sasori se quedo viendo esos ojos jade que nunca había visto, que en ese momento estaban llenos de lagrimas… después paso a ver su cabello… rosa… nunca había visto algo igual…

Sabes hermosa… pensaba obligarte a trabajar vendiendo tu cuerpo…- Sakura al escuchar lo que dijo se asusto mas, y no ayudo mucho la forma en que lo dijo- Pero… creo que mejor te conservare para mi… -Sakura abrió los ojos, muchos sentimientos estaban a flote, ella sabia que la iban a violar…

En otra parte…

¡!Aaahhh! –Grito Hinata-¡ Callate! –grito deidara para después darle un golpe-

Hinata solo se cubria mientras deidara la golpeaba… y alcanzaba a escuhar cosas como… _¡Tu eres mia recuérdalo!... ¡No eres libre!_...

¡Eres una sucia!- Grito- porfavor…. Basta… -decia Hinata mientras gruesas lagrimas caian de sus ojos color perla-

Cerca de ahí…

Sasuke y Naruto iban corriendo por las calles hasta que Naruto escucho un grito, en cuanto lo escucho supo que era de Hinata, se dirigió al lugar donde provenia, Sasuke solamente lo siguió…

Con Sakura…

Sasori avento a Sakura a la cama y empezó a besarla bruscamente, mientras la tocaba y dejaba moretones por su cuerpo, Sakura trataba de moverse y cada vez lloraba mas, sasori mordio el labio de ella, provocando que Sakura soltara un pequeño grito, sasori aprovecho y metio su lengua, besándola sin delicadeza…

¡Deja de llorar! –sasori levanto la mano para golpearla, Sakura solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego, empezó a escuchar golpes y quejidos, abrió los ojos… estaba oscuro solo veía dos siluetas una que recibia y otra que daba, la que golpeaba dejo de hacerlo para acercarse a ella, el miedo de Sakura aumento trato de moverse pero no podía…

Con Hinata…

Hinata ya estaba semi desnuda y deidara sobre ella, solo gritaba pideindo ayuda mientras deidara la tocaba y golpeaba, hasta que escucho la puerta asotarse y vio a Naruto, agarro a deidara y lo lanzo a la otra esquina de la habitación, dejándolo inconciente para después ir a cargar a Hinata…

Perdoname Hinata… -dijo Naruto- esta bien…. Ya estas aquí- dijo Hinata aferrándose a el, para después irse al barco con ella en brazos-

Con Sakura….

Esa persona que no alcanzaba a distinguir se iba a cercando a ella y sakura cada vez apretaba los ojos cerrándolos…

¿Sakura?...- dijo, Sakura reconocio esa voz- ¿sa… sasuke?... –avanzo mas y Sakura le reconocio el rostro- ¡Sasuke! – Sakura trato de levantarse tambaleándose, pero sasuke se apresuro y fue a abrazarla, Sakura empezó a llorar, sasuke la abrazaba fuerte pero si llegar a lastimarla- ya tranquila… ya estoy aquí.. tranquila, ven vámonos… -dijo cargándola-

Sasuke se trajo a Sakura cargando, el lugar donde se encontraban no estaba muy lejos del barco, llegando, vio que había sangre en el piso y algunos de sus hombres recogiendo los cuerpos sin vida, fue a su habitación y acostó a Sakura en su cama…

Descanza, ire por alguien para que te revise – dijo Sasuke arropándola – e-esta bien… -contesto Sakura-… ¿d-donde esta da-daisuke?...- Sasuke paro- ire a buscarlo… tranquila… -dijo-

Sasuke estaba enojado se suponía que los hombres que se quedaron debían cuidarlas, se habían ido sin su permiso porque solamente había 5 cuerpos y dudaba mucho que los demás hayan sido secuestrados…

Cuando llego a la proa vio a Naruto hablando con unos hombres y eran los que se habían ido del barco

¡ ¿Por qué se fueron del barco? –grito Sasuke mirándolos con una cara de pocos amigos- c-capitan… nosotros…- pero los interrumpio- ¡por su culpa, akatsuki la había secuestrado y casi la violan! –los hombres se quedaron callados, Sasuke estaba enojado, muy enojado-¡Son unos idiotas!..-sasuke estaba histérico …- ¡Teme espera!... ¡Sasuke! –sasuke voltea enojado pero se sorprende al ver el rostro de Shikamaru- tienes que venir…. Daisuke….

Hasta aquí la conti! Espero que no este aburrida, como dije el principio e estado falta de imaginacion n_nU pero bueno gracias y comenten!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicos!

Aquí está la continuación, espero les guste , ya saben que los personajes no son míos si no del gran Kishimoto, lean!

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Shikamaru- tienes que venir… daisuke…. Está muy mal… -Sasuke se quedó mudo- ¿Dónde está?...- estaba preocupado, hoy no era un dia fácil- en la habitación con Hinata… -Sasuke se apresuró a la habitación, cuando llego vio a daisuke abrazándose así mismo, mientras lloraba- daisuke….- se iba a acercando a él, pero daisuke no podía hablar estaba muy asustado, trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca- d-deberías…. Llevarlo con Sakura…- Sasuke volteo y vio a Hinata- llévalo… - no dijo nada, lo cargo y se dirigió donde Sakura-

Sasuke llego a la habitación, Sakura se asustó más de lo que estaba al ver a daisuke- ¡d-daisuke!- dijo Sakura estirando los brazos- ¿m-mami? – dijo llorando-

Sasuke acostó a daisuke con Sakura, daisuke solo se aferró a ella llorando y se dio cuenta que no solamente él estaba asustado, salió de la habitación y le pidio a chouji que les hiciera algo para tranquilizarlos volvió a entrar a la habitación, la miro… tenia golpes… su labio sangraba… y todo eso fue en menos de un dia, no queria que esto volviera a pasar y la iba a proteger a ella y daisuke, porque eran lo único que le quedaban junto con su… _venganza._

Capitán…-Sasuke volteo- aquí tiene…, también dele al niño lo tranquilizara –Sasuke le dio la bebida, después de 15 minutos Sakura y daisuke se habían quedado dormidos, Sasuke salió a ver los daños-

Dobe…- Naruto volteo- teme… al parecer solo 6 de nuestros hombre fueron asesinados entre ellos kaze y… Hinata… está muy mal –Naruto dijo esto con un nudo en la garganta- no te preocupes dobe, chouji le dará algo para tranquilizarla, avísale a Shikamaru que mañana por la mañana dirija el barco hacia Susano, Naruto volteo a verlo, - debo encontrarme con alguien..-dijo Sasuke sin importancia- Ademas podemos buscar a alguien para que ayude a Hinata…

Regreso con Sakura, ella había logrado cautivar el corazon de Sasuke y en tan pocos días… en verdad era sorprendente… su cabello... sus hermosos ojos, con ella olvidaba todo.

Se acerco a ella y quito un cabello de la cara, se quedo viéndola por un rato mirando su belleza para pasar a daisuke y verlo mas calmado que hace rato, a el también lo había cautivado, cuando el le dijo mama se sorprendio…

_Flash Back_

_Estaban algunas personas reunidos en proa, Sasuke observaba a daisuke y a Sakura jugar, se preguntaba como le tenia tanta confianza en tan pocos días, jugaban como si no supieran nada a pesar de tener un pasado triste, frio y oscuro… hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos_

_Por eso te quiero mucho mami… -grito daisuke mostrando una sonrisa inocente y tierna hacia Sakura-_

_Yo también te quiero bebe…- dijo Sakura abrazandolo-_

_Todos estaban sorprendidos daisuke le había dicho mama a Sakura, Sasuke tenia un cara de sorpresa pero la escondia… _

_Fin del Flash Back…._

Sasuke decidio irse para que pudieran descansar pero antes de salir escucho a alguien que lo llamaba…

Sasuke…. No te vayas…- Sasuke volteo y miro que Sakura estaba despierta pidiéndole que no se fuera- Necesitas descansar….- pero Sakura lo interrumpio-… estare mas tranquila si estas aquí…- Sasuke decidio quedarse-

¿Te sientes bien…? – le dijo preocupado, Sakura asintió- solo fueron unos rasguños… -dijo con una sonrisa forzada- Sakura… -ella lo volteo a ver-… te prometo que… no dejare que nadie mas te haga daño, al que se atreva a lastimar a ti o a daisuke lo matare…- Sakura se sorprendio no esperaba que Sasuke le dijiera eso…- Sasuke yo… se que soy como tu prisionera… p-pero desde que te vi… y-yo eh s-sentido…- Sakura estaba sonrojada, bajo la mirada viéndose las manos, pero Sasuke queria ver esos hermosos ojos y hizo que la levantara agarrándola del mentón..-y-yo…. Siento algo, aquí en mi pecho muy especial por ti…- Sasuke se sorprendio, pero agradecia que ella también sintiera algo asi por el- Te amo…- Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ¿Sasuke había dicho que la amaba?-sakura encerio te amo, pero no soy muy bueno con las palabras…- Sasuke dijo esto acercándose a Sakura hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su rostro- y-yo…- pero fue interrumpida por el beso de Sasuke-

Sakura no podía creerlo, pero poco a poco fue correspondiéndole a Sasuke, el beso era tierno..., Sasuke puso su mano en el cuello de Sakura atrayéndola mas hacia el, queria sentir eso labios dulces rosados.

Se separaron por falta de aire, mirándose a pocos centímetros de distancia hasta que…

Y-yo también te amo…-dijo Sakura abrazandolo, Sasuke también la abrazo, se sentía tan bien sintiéndola cerca de el, su olor a cerezos lo envolvía-

Hmp Sakura, necesitas descanzar –dijo pero su voz ya no era tan fría, tenia algo de ternura sus palabras-

Sasuke se separo de ella para dirigirse hacia la puerta, dijo buenas noches para después irse, dejando a Sakura sonrojada.

Con Naruto.

Naruto se dirigía hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata, sintió tanto coraje al verla en ese estado, palida, con golpes…

Hinata abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban con ternura…

¿N-naruto-kun?..ahh..- dijo quejándose – No, Hinata no te esfuerzes…- dijo el rubio- Mañana iremos a Susano y ahí buscaremos a alguien para que te cure si? –Dijo acariciándole la mejilla- e-esta b-bien…- Hinata había cerrado sus ojos- denscanza..- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación-

Sasuke se diriguio a proa para encontrarse con Naruto…

Hey Teme! Ya le dije a Shikamaru mañana en la mañana estaremos ahí…- dijo Naruto algo serio- hmp…- se quedaron en silencio hasta que- Naruto…- el rubio se sorprendio cuando lo llamo asi- creo que… si estoy enamorado- Al rubio se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz por su mejor amigo… hermano…- je! Si ya sabia yo que Sakura-chan te gustaba.

Ya había anochecido, Naruto se había ido a dormir con Hinata… nunca mas la iba a volver a dejar sola, mientras Sasuke miraba un rato mas las olas, hasta que el sueño le llego.

Se dirigía a la habitación, cuando llego vio a las dos personas que estaban en su cama dormiendo tranquilamente… y eso lo hacia sentirse bien. Se acostó del lado de daisuke para que Sakura pudiera dormir tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke fue el primero en levantarse, una sonrisa de medio lado y un pequeño sonrojo invadio su rostro al ver como se econtraba.

El esta en el medio mientras que Sakura lo abrazaba recargando su cabeza en su pecho y daisuke en medio de estos dos, quizo quedarse un rato asi, pero alguien empezaba a moverse.

T-tio Sasuke?- dijo el pequeño bostezando, hasta que su rostro cambio a uno de enojo que lo hacia ver tierno-

¿Qué hace mi mami abrazandolo?- dijo el pequeño haciendo un puchero, a Sasuke le dio risa lo que le decía el pequeño- Hmp es que ahora es mia –dijo con una sonrisa de lado-¡ ¿quuuuueeeeeee? No, mami es mia! –dijo haciendo otro puchero-¡ hmp a mi me quiere mas! – dijo daisuke cruzándose de brazos-el hmp es mio y ami me quiere mas…- dijo abrazándola-¡! noooo mi mami!... –dijo también abrazándola-

Se peleaban abrazándola hasta que una voz tierna y calida interrumpio su pelea a muerte…

Yo quiero mucho a los dos…- Dijo Sakura sonriendo-

Los dos pararon no se imaginaron que Sakura estuviera escuchando pero quien no escucharía si estaban literalmente gritándoselo en el oído.

Pero la escena de shock fue interrumpida cuando cierto rubio apareció en la habitación, azotando la puerta con una mirada zorruna…

Teme…-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ya llegamos a Susano! Hola Sakura-chan hola daisuke… se encuentran bien? –dijo Naruto cambando su semblante a uno preocupado-

Los dos asintieron dándole una sonrisa, a daisuke se le habían "pegado" ciertas cosas de Sakura que hasta parecían madre e hijo.

Sasuke se paro y ayudo a pararse a Sakura mientras que Naruto se retiraba para ir ayudar a Hinata, ya saliendo del barco se dirigían a un lugar que estaba saliendo del pueblo en el bosque.

A Sasuke no le importo y paso, a la cabaña y detrás de el Naruto con Hinata en brazos ya que ella era la mas herida…

¿!Pero que escandalo es ese? –Se escuho a lo lejos en la pequeña casita, que por una puerta salía una joven no mayor que ellos , con el cabello y unos ojos grandes color café- Oh cariño… recuéstala aquí –dijo quitando unas sabanas- vaya tienes varios golpes…-Hinata hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la morena le toco la mejilla provocando que abriera los ojos y pudiera ver su color peculiar- T-tienes los ojos i-iguales a los de… -pero fue interrumpida cuando llego un castaño con ojos muy parecidos a la pelinegra- Tenten… ¿quienes son ellos? –dijo sin voltear a verlos pero cuando se giro a ver a su esposa se quedo sorprendido…- u-ustedes…, no puedo creerlo-dijo susurrando.

D-disculpe señor podría ayudar a mi amiga, tiene varios golpes-dijo Sakura acercándose a el- Si eres tu la Senju…-sakura se sorprendio igual que todos en el la cabaña a escepcion de los morenos.

Sasuke en cuanto escucho sus palabras se puso enfrente de ella portegiondola, neji como despertando de su trance,reacciono.

Hmp…-Dijo cambiando su semblante a uno frio, pareciera que el y Sasuke eran de la misma familia- No te preocupes Uchiha no pienso quitarle a la Senju su sangre, Valla los 3 sobrevivientes de los 3 poderosos clanes aquí,…juntos- Dijo neji sentándose en una banca- Tenten traeles una silla…-Tenten asintió y fue por unas, regreso y empezó a curar a Hinata-

Los 3 sobrevivientes estaban confundidos como es que el , un extraño sabia sus nombres y que Sakura tenia la sangre-pura.

Soy un Hechizero…- dijo como contestado su pregunta- Como sabran los hechizeros leen el futuro, yo soy diferente, puedo ver su pasado y sus maldiciones. –Dijo haciéndoles señal de que se sentaran-

Denme sus manos…-Dijo el moreno, los tres desconfiaron-¿C-cual es tu nombre?...-Dijo Sakura- Neji –Respondio, Ahora ya no era una persona tan desconocida y Los tres le dieron sus manos.-

Neji estuvo un rato, que para a los tres sobrevivientes se le hizo eterno, tenia cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrió, suspiro.

¿Qué fue lo que viste? –Dijo Naruto que solo tenia en la mente Hinata, pero cuando Neji suspiro lo hizo darse cuenta que miran su pasado.-


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicos!

Aquí está la continuación, espero les guste , ya saben que los personajes no son míos si no del gran Kishimoto, lean!

Perdonen! Esque estos meses e estado muy ocupada y no me daba tiempo de subirla y además ando falta de imaginación y también perdón por no poner esto en el cap anterior. Plis lean!

¿Qué fue lo que viste? –Dijo Naruto que solo tenia en la mente Hinata, pero cuando Neji suspiro lo hizo darse cuenta que miraban su contare su historia…-dijo neji-

El clan uzumaki era conformado por los lideres Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, kushina tenia una hermana llamada Karina uzumaki, que al parecer estaba enamorada de minato, pero minato le correspondia a kushina. La uzumaki era muy amiga de Mikoto akari, que ella estaba comprometida con Fugaku uchiha, Pero su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de mikoto… orochimaru. Al final Karina y orochimaru juraron vengarze rompiendo sus lazos con ellos, formando el clan oscuro. Decidieron hacerlo consiguiendo la Sangre-pura del clan Senju que eran liderados por Kakashi Senju y Tsunade Senju. Los Senju también eran muy amigos de los uzumaki y los uchiha pues estaban situados en la Aldea oculta entre las hojas: Konoha. Los cuatro clanes dejaron su legado, naciendo 5 niños de ahí, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Karin Oscuro y Sakura Senju. Tres de los cuatro clanes fueron eliminados por El clan oscuro junto con el primogénito de los Uchihas.

_Flash Back_

_Kakashi-sama ¿que ve en mi destino?-Dijo una ojijade- ¿felicidad? ¿Amor?..._

_Mmmm… veo a un hombre..-Dijo kakashi-¿Un caballero?-Dijo esta ves Sakura- No…un guerrero, el te llevara a tu lugar de origen… sus destinos están unidos por un lazo, desde que están pequeños- dijo- porfavor retírense –Despues de decir eso se levanto y se fue-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

¿E-entonces soy una Senju?- Dijo Sakura, Neji asinto… pero después como si se acordara de repente- ¿Cómo lo sabe?...Usted dijo que miraria nuestro pasado, pero cuando todo eso paso, nosotros no nacíamos…-Entonces Naruto y Sasuke se dieron cuenta de ese detalle, despertando asi de su shock por enterarse de todo eso-

-Hmp… les dije que era diferente y es porque miro todo lo relacionado a ustedes, lo de su pasado… asi como se que a ti te colocaron un hechizo del olvido cuando tenias un año de vida que aun sigue- Sakura se impresiono, -

Necesito que te acerques ami…- dijo neji, Sakura con cierto temor obedecio y se acerco a el, neji cerro sus ojos , puso dos dedos en su frente y murmullo algo inaudible hasta para la pelirossa, abrió los ojos mostrando que tenia las venas de los ojos y cienes resaltadas, Sakura dio un pequeño grito de dolor que hizo que preocupara a Sasuke-

POV Sakura..

Mi cabeza me duele siento como si, estuviera mas pesada… como si nunca hubiera tenido vida y que me la dieran de aventón…

_Flash Back…_

_Ma..bla..ma jajaja – Decia una pequeña pelirosa de algunos meses mientras jugaba con la saliva haciendo burbujitas dándole un aspecto tierno y dulce, para su edad era muy inteligente muy característico de los Senju-_

_Ya mi pequeño cerezo vamos a dormir….- La pequeña Sakura solo reia en los brazos de su madre mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna cuando empieza a escuchar ruidos extraños, dejo a la pequeña Sakura en su cuna-_

_Fin Flash Back_

¿Ma-ma?- Dijo Sakura con ternura en su voz no se acordaba del aspecto de su propia madre y eso la hacia sentir feliz… el poder volver a verla…

_Flash Back_

_La pequeña fue asustada por un fuerte ruido provocado por un golpe en la puerta… se sento en la cuna y miro a su madre en el piso, escupiendo sangre y la puerta debajo de ella toda hecha pedazos-_

_No deberías desperdiciar tu sangre asi Tsunade…-Dijo una pelirroja- tsk… ¿q-que q-quieres?...- dijo su mama con dificultad – lo de siempre…. Tu sangre…-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

_Flash Back _

_Se escuchaban unos gritos de dolor demasiado fuertes, la pequeña pelirrosa observaba a su corta vida como era maltratada su madre, escuchaba sus gritos…_

_Hasta que simplemente dejo de hacerlo… dejo de escuchar lamentos y quejidos…, pequeña e indefensa se acostó, pues a tan corta edad no sabia… que acaba de precenciar la violenta muerte de su madre… y que enfrente de sus ojitos color jade rojos por llorar.. yacia el cuerpo de ella sin una gota de sangre…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Entonces Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, sus pesadillas… la mujer que miraba como era vaciada y golpeada hasta la muerte era su madre… sus gritos de dolor. Ahora todo tenia sentido… Había vivido tantas cosas de pequeña que por eso sentía que parte de su vida no la tenia…

_Flash Back_

_Algun dia me perdonaras hija…- Decia un peligris abrazándola- ¿p-pa.. pa?...- Dijo una pequeña ya cumplido el año y algunos meses-_

_-Nunca olvides que tu madre y tu padre te amamos con toda nuestra alma y que todo esto lo hacemos por tu bien… porque eres lo mas preciado para nosotros…-Decia mientras con una navaja cortaba su dedo- ¿m-mami?... ¡Te quiero!..-Dijo la pequeña dando una sonrisa de inocencia…- je… pareciera que quieres subirme el animo…y…Yo también…-Kakashi puso su dedo lleno de sangre en la frente de la pequeña – Hechizo…. Del olvido…-Sakura abrió los ojos, mientras escurria desde su frente el liquido carmesí… hasta llegar al final de su cara y desmayarse._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_Papa…-Dije aferrándome a mi cabeza- no…. ¿Por qué?... no – Repetia… mientras sentía como por mis mejillas resbalaban gruesas gotas de lagrimas… ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel?... Siento como todo empieza a agitarse dentro de mi… a moverse bruscamente…_

_FIN POV Sakura.._

Sakura abrió los ojos encontrándose con un Naruto con cara de preocupación, un neji distanciado y Sasuke…. Abrazándola… se sentía protegida, ya no tenia miedo_._

¿Estas bien? – dijo Sasuke aferrándola mas a el- s-si… solo fue algo…brusco…-Dijo Sakura regresando en si- Es algo común… aun mas en una persona que le quitaron momentos de su vida importantes…-Dijo neji como su fuera la cosa mas normal, haciendo que Sasuke soltara su monosílabo-

Ah… disculpen… la señorita ya esta bien, solo pasaran unos días para que se recupere totalmente…-Dijo la morena entrando a la habitación-

Muchas gracias- Dijo Naruto, mostrando una sornisa típica de el- ah lo olvidaba… Hinata no sabe nada de ella, mas que su nombre… ¿podrias ver si tiene un hechizo..? –Neji reacciono a ese nombre.. Hinata.. volteo su mirada a la morena y esta solo le asintió-

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto los siguieron… mientras Sakura se apoyaba en Sasuke llegando a la habitación donde se encontraba la pelinegra recostada… Naruto se puso alado de ella despertándola…

¿N-naruto-kun?- dijo abriendo los ojos, mostrando su bello color perla… neji se sorprendio… eran iguales a los suyos…- Hinata-chan podrias darle la mano…- Hinata obedecio y le dio su mano a neji, el cerro sus ojos y en un instante asintió…-

Neji realizo lo mismo que con Sakura… haciendo que Hinata diera un grito un poco mas alto que el de Sakura por su estado…

_Flash Back_

_Padre….- decía una pelinegra entrando a una habitación- Hinata… no vengas a pedirme nada… tu lo haras quieras o no, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión…, entrenaras tus poderes con los exclavos y quiero verlos muertos…-La pelinegra tenia la cabeza mirando hacia abajo- p-pero… yo no quiero…- pero fue interrumpida-¡ YA TE DIJE QUE NO PEDI TU OPINION! LO VAS A HACER… asi ya no seras un estorbo y una vergüenza en la familia… una humillación…- Hinata soltaba pequeñas lagrimas- y-yo no tuve la culpa… de que mi m-madre mu…- pero fue callada, un sonoro golpe retumbaba por toda la habitación junto con sollozos- Escuchame bien… hablar sobre eso esta prohibido ¿oiste?- Dijo esas palabras con mucho veneno y odio justo como las anteriores, justo como ayer… justo como desde el dia que su madre… fallecio…- _

_Fin del Flash Back_

_Flash Back _

_!Hija ayudame a hacer la cena! –grito desde la cocina una mujer adulta con tez blanca ojos morados y cabello negro igual al de su hija-¡claro mama!...-dijo su hija ya de unos 19- amm… madre…-pregunto hacercandose a ella-¿ si cariño?...- dijo su madre voltenado la a ver- mi padre… dice que nunca sere buena usando los poderes de la familia…-La madre solto una pequeña risa, haciendo que su hija inflara los cachetitos- hija… tu eres muy buena con tus poderes.. y espero que nunca los llegues a usar a menos que sea necesario…- dijo su madre volviendo a cocinar- y-yo tampoco los quiero usar pero… padre dice que debo hacerlo … y…- se escucho un ruido que alerto a las dos- ¿Qué fue eso?_

_Fin Flash Back_

_Pov Hinata_

_M-mi cabeza…. ¿Por qué derramo lagrimas…. Como si supiera que va a pasar algo triste después…?_

_Flash Back_

_¡Mama no! No vayas no..-Dije llorando… ¿porque?- Cariño no te preocupes…- me sonríe…sale por la puerta… alguien habla… golpe… quejidos… alguien habla… lloro… golpe… golpe… golpe..silencio…- ¡Ya!..-grito… cierro mis ojos… alguien entra y me golpea….-que deshorna para los Hyuga tener una hija que no pudo salvar a su madre… patético…- me dice ese hombre agarrándome sin delicadeza del mentón pero… yo aun no abro los ojos… tengo miedo, me vuelve a golpear… escucho voces…- mmm valla que suerte tienes niña…- desaparece…_

_Fin flash Back_

_N-no es cierto…. No.. Ya no quiero…. Recordar…_

_Flash Back_

_¿!Porke no la salvaste DIME?...- soy golpeada por mi padre…- p-perdoname..- me interrumpe- ¡¿Tu crees que con eso la regresaras?... yo sabia que serias una deshonra…-Me sorprendo- hmp… pero tu madre tenia la certeza de que algún dia ibas a ser la mejor… supongo que se equivoco…._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

_Flash Back_

_Llevensela… no la quiero volver a ver…- dijo a dos hombres mientras sostienen una bolsa de dinero…- tengo que escapar… m-mi padre… me vendio…- dije llorando-_

_Escapo… pero… me encuentran…_

_¡No padre… porfavor NO!...- grito mientras lloro y me muevo para safarme de su agarre- ¡!NOOO!...- me tocan la frente…- Hechizo … ¡del olvido! –cierro mis ojos…_

_Fin Flash Back…_

_Bueno chics hasta aqui la conti espero que les haya gustado y dejenme sus opinions porfavor ! :3_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicos aquí el siguiente cap! Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen si no al gran Kishimoto! Bueno ya no los molesto lean!

¡No padre… porfavor NO!...- grito mientras lloro y me muevo para safarme de su agarre- ¡!NOOO!...- me tocan la frente…- Hechizo … ¡del olvido! –cierro mis ojos…

Fin Flash Back…

Ya… basta… ya… termina… YA! –grito…

FIN Pov Hinata

Hinata!...- la pelinegra al escuchar su nombre reacciona y ve la cara de su amado pero en vez de verlo con su típica sonrisa zorruna tenia una cara de preocupación.-¿estas bien…?

Hinata solo asiente

L-lo siento… yo… perdóname… perdóname….- dijo la pelinegra, sus ojos amenazaban con derramar mas lagrimas…Naruto no aguanto el verla llorar asi que solo pudo abrazarla… consolarla mientras Hinata buscaba protección en sus brazos.

Bueno como sabras… eres la ultima de tu clan Hyuga…- dijo neji interrumpiéndolos, Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron… la ultima Hyuga…

Pero bueno ahora que ya saben su pasado…. Porque no mejor regresan a su hogar y… -pero fue interrumpido por la persona menos esperada- y-yo… la ultima?...- pregunto Hinata- m-mi padre….?- pero antes si quiera de terminar la pregunta- murió…. O al menos eso dicen…

Hmp… dobe creo que deberíamos regresar al barco, ya tenemos lo que buscábamos…- Naruto asintió y los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida…- Por favor cuídense niñas!- dijo Tenten despidiéndose…

Los cuatro se despidieron y regresaron pero los dos morenos seguían ahí, observándolos desaparecer entre los arboles…

Oye neji… ¿porque no le dijiste que tu también eres un Hyuga?- dijo Tenten volteándolo a ver, neji solo cerro sus ojos y suspiro-ella no necesita saberlo…además ya no soy un Hyuga..-dijo retirándose.- valla… pobres lo que les espera…- dijo Tenten entrando a la cabaña.

De vuelta con los sobrevivientes…

Pov Yo!

Los cuatro ya habían llegado al barco, Sakura ya queria ver a daisuke, el estar tanto tiempo junto a el los hizo inseparables, aunque… también estaba confundida, y al parecer ella no era la única.

¡Mama!...-se escucho cuando estaba abordando el barco- ¡daisuke!...- dijo cuando vio al niño correr con alegría hacia donde se encontraba ella- ¿como estas amor?..- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa- bien mami y ¿todos ustedes?... ¿estan bien?- dijo con inocencia en sus palabras. Que los 4 solo pudieron dedicarle la sonrisa mas sincera que en ese momento sus caras podían reflejar.

El niño les devolvió el gesto, y se fue junto con Sakura y Sasuke dejando a Naru y Hinata solos….

Pov Hinata

Tengo miedo… quizás ahora que se quien soy Naruto-kun quiera que vuelva a mi casa, pero eso no se puede llamar hogar, no quiero… yo… quiero estar con el, es lo único que pido…

Hinata… ¿Te sigue doliendo?..- ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?- No tanto… gracias…- me da vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos- Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?...- dijo levantándome el rostro… llorando, no me había dado cuenta…- Y-yo…-pero me interrumpe, con un abrazo…-Hinata, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado dattebayo! –no puedo evitar el sonreir… cuento necesitaba que el me digiera esas palabras.

Fin Pov Hinata.

Desasen el abrazo lentamente, como si quisieran quedarse asi por siempre… sus rostros quedan a muy poca distancia…

Pov Naruto.

¿Por qué es tan hermosa hasta llorando?... no puedo evitar sentir coraje cuando llora, y mas cuando lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarla… Limpio un lagrima que resbala por sus rozadas mejillas, la miro a los ojos… ese hermoso color perla que me hipnotizo… me acerco a sus labios…

Fin Pov Naruto.

Los dos inconscientemente se acercan a los labios del otro para unirlos en un tierno y calido beso, esperado por ambos…

Con Sakura y Sasuke…

Soy una Senju.…-dijo la pelirosa o mas bien hablo mas para si misma pero cierto pelinegro que estaba a su lado alcanzo a escucharla- y yo soy un uchiha… aunque eso ya lo sabia…- Sakura le presto atencion- ¿ya lo sabias?... entonces… ¿tu conociste a tus padres? –Sasuke no se esperaba esa pregunta, quizás todas pero no esa, que lo hizo tensarse y su mirada cambio- solo a… mi madre…- dijo con la vista perdida- ¿C-como es ella?...- dijo Sakura, Sasuke al recordarla le llego la tristeza y el remordimiento… asi como el odio- Era la persona mas dedicada y cariñosa con sus hijos, era la alegría de mi hogar… era una de…. Las personas que mas amaba…- dijo Sasuke… pero no con mucha facilidad, Sakura al notar que usaba la palabra "era" significaba- Y-yo… lo siento no debi p-preguntar… debe ser muy difícil para ti…- Sasuke solo asintió, Sakura en eso momento se sintió triste por el… debio a ver sido muy duro, pero la curiosidad por saber mas sobre el era grande..- ¿Cómo… m-mu…- pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke- asesinada… por orochimaru…- Sakura se sorprendió… orochimaru ese era el hombre que había causado todas y cada una de las tristezas de Naruto y Sasuke incluyéndose ella.- golpeada hasta morir…. Enfrente de mi…- Sakura soltó un pequeño quejido… sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, no podía evitarlo el imaginarse el sufrimiento… simplemente…- p-perdoname… - las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Pov Sasuke..

Acaso… ella estaba llorando… ¿perdóname?... Sakura es… tan fácil… como una muñeca, tan hermosa… no soporto ver esos bellos ojos jade llenarse de lagrimas, menos si tiene que ver con algo mio… no permitiré nunca que alguien le vuelva hacer daño nunca mas… matare al que le toque uno de sus cabellos rosados, tengo que terminar con la escoria de orochimaru, para vengarme y…. proteger lo único que me queda, no permitiré que me quite otra vez lo que mas amo enfrente de mis ojos.

Fin pov Sasuke…

Sakura… por favor no llores…- dijo el pelinegro- n-no puedo evi…- pero fue callada de la manera mas hermosa…. Por un beso… el beso era tierno disfrutaban cada segundo que sus labios estaban juntos, saboreándolos, Sakura no dejaba de llorar…. Y sasuke la abrazo de la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia el, sentirla cerca le hacia sentir completo.

Se separaron de ese beso para verse a los ojos….

Hmp… creo que deberíamos dormir…-Dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la cama- e-esta bien yo…- Sakura se iba a salir de la habitación pero sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura desde atrás…- quiero que hoy duermas conmigo….

Lo siento chica! Se que el cap esta muy corto pero no eh tenido tiempo de escribirlos y la verdad no soy muy buena con las escenas románticas, pero espero me perdonen! Tratare de subir el siguiente cap lo mas pronto posible!


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo, le lo que paso abajo por ahorita no los molesto para que empiezen a leer, como saben los personajes no son mios son de kishimoto que ahorita nos esta torturando con el manga, la historia es mia, pero bueno los dejo leyendo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_Hmp… creo que deberíamos dormir…-Dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la cama- e-esta bien yo…- Sakura se iba a salir de la habitación pero sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura desde atrás…- quiero que hoy duermas conmigo-

Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no se esperaba que, simplemente no.

_Etto… yo… bueno- decía Sakura

_Sakura no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos…- dijo Sasuke notando su nerviosismo- pero si solos- dijo Sakura susurrando, sasuke iba a responderle a eso pero el ruido de una puerta asotandose lo interrumpio, observando a un pequeño de melena negra saltar como un rayo a la cama-

_Ne… ya tengo sueño, apaguen la vela- Sasuke y Sakura se observaron entre si, ella solo solto una risa y Sasuke iba con cara de fastidio ya acostados en la cama , daisuke se encontraba en medio de los dos…

_A mi no me engañas lo hiciste apropósito ¿verdad niño?- dijo Sasuke en forma de susurro, daisuke solo solto una risilla de maldad y se volteo abrazando a su adorada madre-

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban en la proa Hinata y Sakura jugaban con daisuke, Sasuke y Naruto conversaban sobre lo que iba a pasar con las chicas…

_Oye Teme…-dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos- Sakura ya no es una carnada o si?

_No me digas Teme, Dobe… Sakura nunca fue una carnada…- Dijo Sasuke viendo como jugaban-

_Pero ¿no te acuerdas que digiste que con ella ibas a conseguir que orochimaru viniera directo hacia ti?- dijo nuestro rubio con cara de interrogatorio-

Sasuke reacciono en ese momento, se había olvidado completamente de Orochimaru y todo lo demás, el había jurado que nadie le haría daño a Sakura ni a Daisuke…

_Ademas dobe… No eh escuchado nada sobre orochimaru estos dias…-Dijo Naruto, Sasuke solamente se quedo serio-

_Naruto cuando llegue el momento de pelear contra orochimaru, ire yo solo…-Naruto comprendio que lo dijo en serio casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre,…- Je! Pero teme yo también quiero algo de acción sabes? No dejare que vallas solo dattebayo!- Dijo Naruto con una de sus sonrisas-

_No.. ire yo solo si algo me pasara tienes que prometerme que cuidaras a Sakura y a Daisuke…- Dijo Sasuke dejando de observar a Sakura- Y tampoco dejare que vallas porque tienes que cuidar de otra personita también –Dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado, cuando vio a Naruto sonrojarse-

_Pero tu no te quedas atrás, ¡a ti te gusta Sakura-chan! –Dijo Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo indice y alzando la voz provocando que algunos de los que estaban cerca voltearan a verlos-

_Hmp… y si fuera asi ¿que?- Dijo Sasuke con una mirada que Naruto sabia perfectamente que significaba-

Sakura fue una de las personas que había escuchado al escandaloso de Naruto dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba Sasuke, el sintió una mirada sobre el y voltio, encontrándose con los ojos jade de su amada; la cual le sonrio, era una hermosa sonrisa sincera, Sasuke por mas raro que fuese también se la de volvió, Naruto no cabía en su asombro, pero no duro mucho pues su cara cambio a una de felicidad…

_Lo prometo Dattebayo…- Dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras colocaba sus manos atrás en su nuca y bajaba hacia donde estaban Sakura y Hinata con daisuke-

_Ne ¡Sakura-chaaan!..- Dijo o mas bien grito Naruto, con un tono nada melodioso-

_¿Que pasa Naru-baka?- dijo Sakura sonriendo, Naruto abrió los ojos de sorpresa-

_EEHHHH! Sakura-chan ¿¡ porque me dices baka?!-Dijo Naruto con ojitos llorosos, haciendo un vil drama-

_Porque eres un Baka Tio Naruto o mas bien… un Do-be.-Dijo el pequeño ojiazul con una sonrisa de maldad-

_OEEEEE! ¿!VES LO QUE HICISTE TEME!?... Ahora hasta Sakura chan me dice baka y el demonio dobe-el rubio tenia ahora toda una escena-

Sakura y Daisuke se echaron a reir, eran unas risas muy inocentes… Hinata que solo miraba como aquellos reian y el rubio romper en llanto, sintió algo adentro, se toco el pecho y suspiro para soltar una risita que le ocasionaban aquellos-

Naruto dejo de hacer drama cuando miro que Hinata se había reido, la miro detenidamente y Hinata también lo hizo, mientras tenían el contacto visual Sakura y Daisuke habían dejado de reírse para mirarlos.

Hinata soltó una carcajada, no dejaba de reírse, Naruto la miraba feliz nunca había escuchado su risa, Sakura y daisuke la acompañaron con su risa, Naruto se rasco la cabeza y sonrio.

_Valla parece que te agarraron de entretenimiento- dijo Shikamaru acercándose-

_Tenias que llegar ¿no?- dijo Naruto haciéndole una mirada acosadora –

_ne daisuke-chan, ven…- Sakura le agarro la mano al pequeño- vamos a ver el mar,…. ¿No es hermoso?- dijo acercándose a la orilla-

_¡claro que si!, me gusta su color azul – dijo daisuke- igual que el cielo, y los ojos de mi mama ino-

_si… azul-dijo Sakura mirándolo, sintió que unas manos la abrazaban de la cintura, eso la hizo sobresaltarse dando un pequeño brinco- tranquila soy yo…- dijo su pelinegro- oh ¿quién más te abrazaría así?-

_Sasuke, no deberías llegar de ese modo…- dijo ella volteándolo a ver-

_Solo venia a decirte que bajaremos…- dijo Sasuke separándose de ella- pero daisuke no podrá bajar- dijo sonriendo de lado, Sakura sabia que lo hacia con maldad, daisuke que se hacia el que no escuchaba, se sobresalto y volteo mirándolo con un tick en el ojo-

_¿!PORQUE?!...- dijo daisuke o mas bien reclamo, Sakura solto una pequeña risa y Sasuke aun sonreía de lado- Así que es tu venganza… ¿verdad?- dijo mirándolo acusadoramente-

_Tal vez….- dijo Sasuke recargando su mentón en el hombro de Sakura, daisuke lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados-

* * *

><p>Desembarcaron en una costa cercana, pero solamente bajaron ellos, y la verdad es que eso fue extraño, solo ellos dos, pero Sakura estaba distraida viendo a las personas ir de un lado al otro siguiendo sus vidas, caminando por ahí, Sasuke caminaba normal mientras Sakura lo agarraba del brazo.<p>

_¿A donde vamos Sasuke?- le pregunto Sakura-

_Supongo que hay que buscar un lugar a donde ir…- Sakura volteo a verlo extrañada-

Sasuke acelero el paso, casi corriendo Sakura seguía extrañada pero también corrió, atravesaron todo el pueblo, que por cierto no era muy grande, llegaron a las afueras del pueblo que era como un acantilado, pero el cielo se miraba hermoso, Sasuke miraba las nubes tan concentrado que cuando Sakura le dio un leve empujón casi se cae, Sakura solto una carcajada, Sasuke la volteo a ver, la pelirosa corrió tan rápido que parecía como si volara, Sasuke fue tras ella, persiguiéndola por todas parte.

_Jajaja Sasuke espera!-Sakura corria y a la vez se reia- Encerio no crei que casi te calleras jajajaja –Sasuke solo acelero mas el paso y Sakura se asusto- Ahhh es encerio! Jajaja no puedo correr mientras me rio- dijo girándose para correr en dirección a el, Sasuke por el susto trato de parar y Sakura lo esquivo-

Pararon los dos, Sasuke de espaldas a Sakura, y esta mirándolo aguantándose la risa, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando miro que Sasuke no se movia de su lugar, se acero a el lentamente..

_Sasuke, ¿estas bien? – pero cuando lo iba a tocar en la espalda Sasuke se volteo rápidamente asustándola- Ahhhh!- Sakura trato de correr pero Sasuke la alcanzo abrazándola por la espalda- Hey ¡sueltame!...jajajaja…- Sasuke volteo a verla con la ceja levantada-

_¿Asi que te sigues riendo?- Sakura puso una cara de querer reírse-

_ N-no… AHH!- Sasuke la cargo en sus hombros, mientras Sakura se seguía riendo.

Bajaron del acantilado y la dejo caer en el césped, haciéndose Sakura la dormida, meintras respiraba el aroma a tierra humeda, Sasuke se acomodo a lado de ella viendo su rostro, observando cada detalle de este, sus labios rosados , queria probarlos.

Sabia que Sakura se hacia la dormida pero, la necesidad de hacerlo no se lo quitaría nadie, asi que se fue acercado lentamente… Sakura empezó a sentir la respiración de Sasuke cada vez mas cerca de su rostro, asi que entre abrió los ojos encontrándose con los oscuros de Sasuke, se roburizo al instante, pero no retrocedio…. Se acercaron hasta sentir la respirar sus alientos, hasta que Sakura se acerco por fin juntando sus labios, era como si estuvieran hechos para el otro, movían sus labios con deseo y amor, Sasuke empezó a acariciar el rostro tibio de la pelirosa mientras la pasión del beso aumentaba, llegando a otro nivel, pero se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, Sasuke junto sus frentes, y sakura cerro los ojos, era difícil poder sostenerle la mirada por tanto tiempo, simplemente sus ojos la llevaban a otro lugar…

_Sasuke…-se encontraban en un silencio que no era incomodo, era necesario- ¿Regresemos al pueblo si?... – dijo abrazándolo-

_¿Ya te quieres regresar?- le cuestiono Sasuke, Sakura solo negó… cuando se separaron del beso, Sakura sintió algo muy extraño en su pecho, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar- Esta bien, vamos… pero esta vez tranquilos…-

Sasuke se paro y ayudo a levantarse a la pelirosa, la cargo encima, como si fuera una niña y fueron de regreso al pueblo, casi llegando a este habia una construcción a medias y se detuvieron ahí…

_Sasuke… ¿porque me llevaste contigo cuando me encontraste en el carruaje? Me buscabas ¿cierto?-

Sasuke se quedo ahí esperando, meditando un momento su respuesta, tenia que pensar que decir exactamente

_Buscaba a otra persona…- pero Sakura hablo enseguida-

_Entonces… ¿Por qué me llevaste contigo?-Dijo Sakura bajándose de su espalda-

_Hmp… No hablemos de eso ahora- Dijo Sasuke evadiendo el tema-

_¿Por qué no?- dijo Sakura alzando la vos-

_¿Por qué hasta ahorita preguntas?- dijo Sasuke volteándola a ver a los ojos, pero se sorprendio cuando un extraño aura rodeaba a la pelirosa color negra.-

_¿Ahora que tienes?- Dijo Sakura, cuando fue jalada por Sasuke y la puso atrás suyo, y el extraño aura cayo al piso.

Sasuke volteo rápidamente a todos lados, tratando de encontrar a la persona, que le había mandado ese hechizo a Sakura.

_Muestrate…

_Valla, parece que es difícil esconderse de ti, Sasuke Uchiha…., -y de quien sabe donde, apareció un hombre con el cabello negro y largo, con signos de edad avanzada en su rostro, con una especie de armadura con adornos, su cara era como el de una serpiente, los miraba a los dos, Sasuke tenia detrás suyo a Sakura, que nada mas apareció ese hombre, el miedo la invadio.

_¿Qué?,… ¿No te acuerdas de mi?- dijo el hombre mirando esta vez directamente a Sasuke- Bueno en ese caso me presentare… mi nombre es Orochimaru, líder del Clan Oscuro…

Sasuke al escuchar su nombre, su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa y miedo, no esperaba que ese hombre se le parara enfrente, y en cierto modo tenia una idea de porque su rempentina aparición…

_Sakura…- dijo en un susurro, sin dejar de ver a los ojos a orochimaru- vete al barco… rápido..

_Sasuke no puedo…-dijo aferrándose a el- no te dejare solo…

_Si no te vas estaras en peligro… ¡vete ya!- dijo dándole un pequeño empujon hacia atrás-

Sakura dudo por un momento, la desesperación la invadio, no queria dejar a Sasuke, ¿Cómo lo iba hacer?, ¿Qué tal si lo hiere?, tenia que estar con el en todo momento, empezó a retroceder involuntariamente… se estaba alejando hasta que topo con algo… o alguien.

_Ah.. y también déjame presentarte a mi hija- dijo dando una seña para que volteara, Sasuke volteo de reojo – Karin… en honor a su madre…

_¿Cómo estas Sasuke?- dijo con una voz burlona, mientras sostenia a Sakura del cuello, con su uñas. Sakura le agarraba las manos, tratando de alejarlas, pero karin ponía resistencia- Parece que llevas contigo algo que necesitamos… si no te molesta…, lo tomaremos y nos iremos…

Sasuke con un rápido movimiento, saco su espada y trato de atacar a karin, pero esta avento a Sakura al piso, y se protegio con sus uñas

_Parece que quieres hacerlo por las malas…. Perfecto….- dijo sonreía y empujaba a sasuke-

_¡Sakura vete ya! –grito Sasuke, volviendo a atacar a karin, Sakura se levanto apresuradamente del piso, empezando a correr, pero antes de avanzar , karin se posiciono delante de ella, y la lanzo con fuerza estrellándose en unas cajas de madera, rompiéndolas al instante, Sasuke iba a ayudar a Sakura pero una espada lo detuvo.

_Dejemos que las chicas, arreglen sus asuntos…- dijo para atacar a Sasuke, empezaron a chocar espadas, esquivando cada espadazo que se lanzaban, orochimaru planeaba decapitar a Sasuke pero este se agacho y pateo su pierna, haciendo que este gimiera del dolor y cayera, Sasuke iba a ayudar a Sakura pero de la arena que estaba en sus pies, una especia de criatura empezó a formarse, Sasuke la atravesó con su espada, desaciondose y volviedose a crear otra.

Sakura se levanta con dificultad del piso, tenia la espalda lastimada y apenas se podía poner en pie.

_Que débil eres sangre-pura –dijo acercándose a ella, para agarrarla con fuerza del cabello, provocando que Sakura se quejara.- No me diviertes para nada...- dijo con cierta rabia golpeando la cabeza de Sakura contra la pared, haciendo que esta por inercia se sostuviera la cabeza, por la cual resbala sangre

_Que desperdicio…- se iba acercando a Sakura, que se mantenía recargada en la pared sosteniéndose la cabeza, cuando karin se acerco lo suficiente le lanzo arena a los ojos, haciendo que karin gritara…

Sasuke volteo hacia donde se encontraban karin y Sakura, pero de la nada sintió una presencia detrás suyo y volteo lo mas rápido que pudo, recibiendo un golpe de orochimaru, que giro su rostro hasta que encontro dos tubos de fierro, agarrando estos y voletandose enseguida, y como si fuera cualquier cosa moverlos ágilmente atacando a orochimaru que recibió uno que otro golpe.

Sakura en cuanto noto que karin estaba lo suficientemente distraida, se puso de pie a duras penas y trato de correr, gracias al golpe en la cabeza se sentía mareada, todo le daba vueltas, no podía coordinar un pie con el otro, cuando karin desde el suelo la jalo del pie; haciendo que callera al suelo, empezó a arrastrarla por la arena y Sakura trataba desesperadamente de aferrarse a algo.

_¿a dónde demonios crees que vas? ¿Eh? – dijo empezándose a reir-

Sakura le pateo la cara lo mas fuerte que pudo hacerlo en ese momento, cuando karin aflojo el agarre corrió a los yacimientos de la contruccion y trepo por ellos; pero cuando menos lo espero karin apareció enfrente de ella sacándole un grito , quizo rasguñarla pero se agacho tomando una tabla de madera y trato de golpearla a la cara, karin se protegio con las uñas y volvió a lanzarle un puñetazo a Sakura que se defendió de nuevo con la tabla.

Sasuke volteo desesperado al escuchar el grito de Sakura, miro a Sakura tratar de defenderse corria sangre desde su frente, su vestido estaba rasgado y respiraba agitadamente, ¿Cómo había cambiado a el mejor dia de su vida, a uno de los peores?, no se premitiria perder a Sakura nunca, se zafo de con orochimaru y corrió hacia donde Sakura y karin, pero estas que mantenían su lucha en los yacimientos, hacían movimientos tan bruscos que; cuando karin se le lanzo a Sakura estas cayeron del segundo piso hasta abajo rompiendo las tablas de madera que estaban bajo la espalda de Sakura, que en este caso fue la que mas herida e perjudicada salio, Sasuke se iba acercando pero se cubrió la cara ya que una nube de polvo se levanto,escucho los quejidos de Sakura, la nube de humo se dispersó y pudo ver a Sakura, la alcanzo hasta agarrarla de la mano.

La levanto de un jalon tratando de ignorar los gemidos de dolor, y corrió hasta ver la orilla del acantilado, sintió cuando orochimaru los seguía, y miraba el final de todo.

_¡No Sasuke, ESPERA!-pero no pudo ni advertirle nada ya habían brincado cayendo al mar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno creo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es disculparme porque se que prometi que subiria l mas pronto posible la conti y no lo hice !Lo siento!, se que no hay escusa pero el jueves entre a la escuela y para ser mis primeros dos dias me traen de arriba para abajo y ya saben haciendo amistades y eso, tambien eh estado ocupada con los otros fanfics, y otros dos nuevos que no estoy muy segura de subir pero quien sabe, con eh dicho a veces escribo cosas nuevas en pequeñas partes y de ahi nace una historia pero es mas dificil implantar esas ideas en papel que crearlas en tu mente, porque al menos en mi mente todo se ve bien, jajaja pero ahora si no dare esperanzas, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo tardare en actualizar este fic pero ojala sea pronto, lo que si prometo es que les gustara el siguiente cap porque tomara una vuelta inesperada la historia, al menos ya tengo en mente de que se tratara, ademas de los otros fics si estoy lo suficiente adelantada, pero bueno ojala me perdonen, y que sean pacientes como lo han sido.<strong>

**Besos **


End file.
